Another Adama
by Aerilon452
Summary: This is a re-imagined version of this story. I went completely off track with it and now I have made it better. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG except the character of Tari.

Summary: This is about Tari Adama, the child of Bill and Laura. I know that this was already created but think of it as a re-imagined series. The BSG characters I don't own. Tari I own and there area few characters that I don't own either. I merely borrowed them from people I know on a Forum site that I now play on for BSG.

Rating: T+ through M

Tari Adama stood on the Galactica flight deck and watched as Chief Tyrol readied her Viper. She was supposed to be flying the CAP but he had told her to wait while he made sure everything was sound with her So Captain Tari Adama waited patiently. Her mind wandered back to when she was first here on Galactica more than two months before.

_Admiral Cain stood in front of a man she knew all too well; William Adama. Tari made sure she was out of sight of her father. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him she just wasn't ready for him to see her. Tari was still sporting a black eye and swollen lip from getting into a fight with another pilot over a matter of opinion._

"There is someone I think you would like to see." Cain said over the din of noise. "Ares, front and center." Cain ordered.

Tari took a moment and then complied working her way through all the people before she came to stand next to her Admiral across from her father and mother and brother. "Admiral?"

"Tari." Laura Roslin breathed out and barely restrained the urge to pull her daughter into her arms and hold her. Bill beat her to that action. He took a second to look her over and then pulled her in close. Laura noticed that Tari stiffed at the close contact from her father. He pulled back from her and saw the distance in her eyes. Bill Adama hadn't seen his daughter in nearly seven years.

"Commander." She said and moved back out of reach...

"Tari!"

Tari turned to see Destiny coming towards her with a little pep in her step. 'She must have bedded another nugget.' Tari thought and smiled at her friend. She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled here on Galactica. Every time she saw one of her family members or Kara Thrace she wasn't sure how to act. But being here around her friends from Pegasus and not having to think about everything made it a little more bearable.

"Yeah Destiny?"

"I thought you had the CAP Starbuck and Apollo?"

"I did, but the Chief wants to make sure everything is ok with my Viper before he sends me out there. He's run it up twice." Tari responded and watched the Chief check the gun ports on her Viper.

"Sorry about this sir but you are going to have use another Viper while I figure out what is wrong with yours." Tyrol replied and looked her way.

"Well Ares you can take Adam out if you want. Serviced him myself so that I know he is in tip top condition.' Destiny offered and Tari smiled again at her friend.

"Thanks." Tari said and went to find another knuckle dragger to ready Captain Fan's Viper for launch.

"Captain Adama?"

Tari froze at the voice behind her.

"Tari, please turn around and look at me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I am your mother."

"Really?" Tari rounded on Roslin and couldn't help but see all the similarities between them. She had the same red hair, pale skin, and bone structure her mother had. The one defining difference between them was the eyes. Her eyes were all her father. They were the same striking blue that reminded Tari of deep blue lake water shining in the sun of a summer day.

"Yes." Laura shot back.

"I don't know you." Tari growled and headed towards the waiting Viper leaving Laura standing there stunned. She would have to talk to Bill about Tari's behavior later.

ADAMA'S CABIN:

Laura sat with Bill at the table going over reports. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject of their daughter. It had been playing out in her mind all day. The blatant hate she had seen reflected in her child's eyes hurt Laura deeply.

"Something wrong?" Bill asked. When Laura didn't respond her touched her hand lightly causing her to jump.

"What?"

"Is something bothering you?" Bill asked again.

"Tari." Laura replied and looked away from Bill Adama.

"She's been rubbing a lot of people the wrong way lately. Lee tries to talk to her like a brother and she gives him the cold shoulder. Kara can't even talk to her without coming away with frost bite." Bill informed her. Tari had even given him the cold brush off the other day. He tried to let it go but this was his daughter.

"Tari has such a chip on her shoulder." Laura commented. "I want to try and talk to her when no one else is around but..." Laura trailed off looking at Bill for help.

"She has private quarters."

"Private? I thought she would be with the rest of the pilots?"

"No. I read her file from Pegasus."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

"You should ask her." Bill responded. Laura was about to try and get more information out of him when the wireless buzzed signaling Laura had to return to Colonial One.

TARI ADAMA'S QUARTERS:

Tari stood looking at herself in the small mirror hanging on her wall. She was in a black service bra just staring at the scars that littered her abs. Every time she looked at the old wounds her hate for Lt. Thorne grew and burned her heart until she thought it had turned black. There were even more on her back. She had been suspected of Cylon collaboration and handed over to Thorne to get the truth out of her. When she wouldn't talk Thorne had taken a knife and cut a deep gash into her flesh.

As Tari stood there she loosened her hair out of the pony tail and allowed her hair to cascade down her shoulders. With her hair down Tari looked so much like her mother that she had contemplated cutting all of her hair off, but every time she had held the knife to her hair she had stopped.

Tari wasn't paying attention when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. It was that of Ghost Rider. She had met him her first day aboard Galactica. He seemed nice enough to her but Destiny had told her some stories that Kara herself had overheard from some of the Galactica crew.

"Enjoying the show?" Tari turned and watched as Ghosts eyes traveled over the rest of her scar ridden body.

"Admiral Adama asked to see you." He informed her.

"Really?" Tari snarled, "Since when?"

"You will have to ask him." Wolfe replied and turned to leave the bitter young woman alone. 'Something terrible must have happened to her on the Pegasus.' he thought as he left her quarters. When Wolfe had showed her to her private quarters, Dylan wondered why she was so special to have her own billet and not her brother who was CAG or someone else of higher rank. Now he knew why. He felt a stirring of pity for the young pilot. Time would tell if she really belonged on Galactica or not.

Lee and Kara sat in the Pilots Rec Room and watched the youngest Adama laughing with Pilots from Pegasus. After Cain had died some of the pilots from the Battlestar had decided to come to Galactica; Tari was one of them. She was still avoiding the family as much as she could. When they finally managed to corner her Tari looked around for an escape. 'What had they done to her?' Lee thought and missed what Starbuck was saying.

"Lee?"

"Yeah... sorry I missed what you said." He responded and turned to face Kara Thrace.

"I tried talking to Tari the other day and she just blew me off."

"She's been doing that a lot lately." Lee mentioned. With his mind made up he rose from his seat and walked over to his half sisters table.

"Hey CAG, you wanna drink man?" Narcho asked sliding away from Tari to make room for Lee.

"Sure, Tari how are you?" Lee asked conversationally taking the offered drink from another Pilot he knew as Destiny.

"Just fine." Tari said flatly and looked away from Lee. She looked towards the hatch and decided to make her escape.

"It's been great fun but now I have to go." Tari got up from her set and nearly ran from the room.

GALACTICA GYM:

Tari pounded on the aging bag they had in the center of the gym. When she had arrived there had been no one in the part so she felt comfortable in only sweat pants and the work out bra. Right, right, left she pounded on the bag again and again. Why was her family trying too hard to get her to talk to them? If she had wanted to talk to them then she would have. But all their pushing was making it harder and harder for her to like them. Tari brought her leg up and kicked one side of the bag swinging it while she pivoted to backhand the other side. She thought back to the last time she had been in the same room with her brother, father, and mother. Even Starbuck was there.

_"Tari, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Lee said to her as she stood in the middle of their father's cabin._

"More like the ghost of a family I never thought I would see again." she replied and looked away.

"Tari..." Laura Roslin came closer to her daughter and stopped when Tari backed away from her putting herself closer to the hatch should she need to run.

"What happened to you.... on the Pegasus?"

"Nothing." Tari replied automatically. With her hands behind her back they couldn't see her fingers run along one of her numerous scars.

"Are you sure?" Bill Adama asked. He stayed where he was. There was a chance that if he got closer than she would surely run.

"Yes." Tari answered.....

"You're beating that thing like you have a score to settle."

Tari turned to see her brother looking at her with a shock expression on his face. She watched as his eyes mapped the scars that littered her abs and back.

"What happened to you?" Lee asked.

"Nothing."

"Nice try. Another answer please." Lee said.

"I don't owe you Gods damned explanation." Tari snarled putting the bag between her and her bother so he would stop looking at the scars.

"I'm your brother...'"

"Not good enough. You and I are only connected by blood. There is nothing other than that."

Lee moved closer and Tari moved back. If she could she might run for the hatch and go back to her quarters. She still wasn't comfortable around her family. Two months she has been on board and she still felt like the black sheep. Tari flicked her gaze to the door and made a mad dash for it but Lee caught her about the waist. She tried to fight him off but Lee just held her until they fell to the floor. Tari just started to cry. She had never had Lee just hug her before and now he was.

"It's ok." Lee whispered while rubbing her back. Tari just continued to cry. This wasn't like her at all. These past two moths she had avoided any close contact with her family and now look what was happening.

"Lee." Tari pulled back and looked at her brother. He just offered up a weak smile and pulled her to her feet.

"Are we ok?"

"Maybe in time. I just have to sort..." Tari trailed off as she walked over to the bench to grab her sweat jacket.

"Dad is offering dinner tonight." Lee mentioned.

"Yeah and..." Tari replied. She had regained some of her attitude when she put on her jacket.

"You could come to dinner."

"Maybe."

ADAMA'S QUARTERS:

Admiral William Adama read Captain Tari Adama's file. She had numerous commendations from her instructors, notes from Cain and many other things. There was even a note about her turning down the position of CAG aboard the Battlestar Urantia under the command of Commander Tyler Standish. There was no rhyme or reason for her to give up a good posting. Instead she joined the crew of the Pegasus. 'Look where that got you Tari.' Bill thought and continued to read. Bill looked to the clock and noted that Tari was taking her time to get here. He had asked Dylan Wolfe to pass the word to her, but apparently she decided to take her time. Just as he was about to go look for her Tari walked into his cabin.

"You took your time."

"Wasn't really in hurry to be in here again. Least it's only you ganging up on me and not mom or Starbuck or Lee." Tari replied and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to ask you something. I've been going over your file and it says here that you were offered a position aboard Urantia. Why didn't you take it?" Bill asked watching his daughters face. She looked away from him and remembered...

_Tari walked alone around the base. Soon she would have to pick a posting. She wanted to serve on the Pegasus but there were other options as well. The Pegasus was so far away from the Galactica. Her father's ship. If she was lucky then a position would still be available on Adm. Cain's ship._

"Lt. Adama?"

Tari turned to see a petty officer, "Yes."

"There is someone here to see you sir in the visitors lounge." He said and walked off.

"Great." Tari whispered and went to see who was looking for her.

VISITORS LOUNGE:

Commander Standish looked up when a young red head walked through the door in a Flight Suit. She looked so familiar but he couldn't place the face, but he knew the eyes all to well. They were the eyes of her father; William Adama.

"Lt. I'm Commander Tyler Standish from the Battlestar Urantia. I've been going over choice candidates for my new CAG and well you name keeps coming up." he said.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I have made up my mind to serve on the Pegasus under Rear Admiral Cain, but I can tell you someone better than me."

"Better than you Lt.?" Standish asked a little puzzled.

"Yes sir. Lt. Grae Azaire.... she is better CAG material than I am. You'll be able to find her cooling her heals at the Goats Head bar here on the base." Tari replied and turned to leave then she turned back and replied, "Thank you for considering me, sir." And then she was gone... 

Tari looked to her father and sighed, "I didn't want to be in Urantia. I wanted to be as far away from my fam... mother as possible." Tari said in an angry tone.

"You meant family?"

"Ok yeah, I meant 'My Family' "Tari responded.

"Why?"

"Because I am tired of being the bastard Adama Child. Lee is your son; he is Apollo, but me, I'm the old mans bastard child!" Tari shouted at her father. For a flash of a second Bill Adama looked hurt.

"If I have ever made you feel..."

"No.... don't pity me. I didn't ask for this. You and my mother inflicted this fate on me when..." Tari trailed off and started to pace. She wanted to run, run far away to avoid her problems.

"Tari..."

"Whatever you have to say, save it for Lee." Tari growled and retreated from her fathers Cabin. He stood there stunned at the amount of hatred she had put into her words. Laura came out from the back room to stand next to Adama. She heard the whole thing and knew the pain Bill had felt.

"She's just angry." Laura whispered and Bill turned to her.

"I know. Maybe in time she will come around." Bill replied. He certainly hoped that Tari would come around for Laura's sake. It was hurting her to see all the hate in their daughter's eyes.

PILOTS REC ROOM:

Tari stomped into the rec room and grabbed a seat next to her friend Destiny who was on the lap of her flavor of the month: Roadkill. He was a special pilot; great shooter but lousy with the landings. It was Destiny's job to straighten him out. Apparently she was doing more than getting him to land. Next to them was Vixon and on her left was Ghost Rider. To his left was Hephaestus. Matt was an interesting sort of person, but Tari hadn't cared enough to get to know any of the crew from Galactica.

"Girl, what's up with you?" Destiny asked leaning over Tari.

"Nothing, I just yelled at my father. Besides that I'm as fine and dandy as a Caprican Sunrise." Tari said with heavy sarcasm.

"Well I think you're lucky." Vixon spoke up.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Tari asked.

"You have your family. Most of us aren't that lucky." Vixon snapped leaving the table with Ghost following after her. He had been glaring at Tari ever since she sat down. Maybe she had gone a little overboard with her attitude earlier towards him.

"How can I be lucky when..."

"Tari what you need to do is forget about it, find a pilot, bed him for the night and be done with it." Destiny said and leaned her forehead against Roadkills.

"Easy for you to say. The minute they look at the scars they run." Tari commented and sighed as Roadkill poured her a drink. What was she going to do? She had a family that made her feel like the odd man out.

"Well that's my advice anyway." Destiny said and she and Roadkill got up leaving Tari alone at the table. Tari downed her drink a looked around the rec room for an eager pilot and found many but none that she wanted to bed. She tossed the glass back on the table and left. As she walked by she heard a few whistles directed at her.

"You better behave Hotdog." Kat punched him in the arm.

"Why, she is hot."

"That's the Old Man's daughter." Kara said from behind Hotdog making him jump out of his chair.

"Damn." Hotdog cast one last glance at Tari as she headed out the door. Whether she heard everything he wasn't sure. He still had to fly with her and everything. They didn't need anymore animosity between the two crews.

COLONIAL ONE:

Laura Roslin sat at her desk and waited for Bill to say something, anything about last night. He just sat there stone faced as usual. The tings that Tari had said last night had not only hurt him but her as well. She had no idea the extent of her daughter's pain, but now she did. How could she convince her daughter that she loves her?

"What are we going to do about Tari?" Laura asked. She had to get up and move around.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do. The more we push the more Tari pulls away. She needs to learn to live with out the fear."

"Fear?"

"If you look beyond the blind devotion she had to Cain you will see fear. You can see it in all of the crew from Pegasus."

"Hmm. Maybe I can try and talk to her in her quarters." Laura mused as she stood in front of one the small windows they had on Colonial One.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Bill asked rising to stand behind Laura as she looked out at the stars.

"Bill she is my daughter. I have to try." Laura responded and looked at his reflection. Bill only nodded.

VIPER 452:

Tari flew wing man to her brother Apollo going on ten hours. She had made it a point to only answer when asked a direct question. It was bad enough that she had cried in the arms of her brother. Now she was even more standoffish than normal. Maybe that pilot Vixon was right. Maybe she was lucky enough to still have a family intact.

"Ares you awake over there?" Starbuck commed.

"Yeah, why?" Tari replied.

"You've been pretty quiet."

"I've had nothing to say."

"Well, that's..."

"Alright enough." Lee cut in, "Time to head back to Galactica. Tari you're to land on Colonial One."

"Great." Tari muttered and pealed away from the other two Vipers.

CIC:

Bill Adama stood at the DRADIS console and listened to the chatter over the wireless. He was thinking back to what Laura had said when he was on Colonial One. He didn't think that pushing Tari into accepting them was a good idea but Laura was going to do it anyway. She probably knows their daughter a little better than he did. Maybe one of the reasons Tari never fully accepted him as a father is that he ever fully accepted her as his daughter.

"You ok there Bill?" Saul Tigh asked as he came up next to his friend and Commanding officer.

"Family problems." Bill sighed looking up at the DRADIS screen.

"Which one, or should I ask?"

"Umm... Tari today. It might be Lee next week."

"It will all work out." Saul said and went about his day to day routine. He just hoped that things for his friend worked out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG except the character of Tari.

Summary: This is about Tari Adama, the child of Bill and Laura. I know that this was already created but think of it as a re-imagined series. The BSG characters I don't own. Tari I own and there area few characters that I don't own either. I merely borrowed them from people I know on a Forum site that I now play on for BSG.

Rating: T+ through M

COLONIAL ONE:

Laura waited patiently for Tari to arrive. She had passed the word on to Lee to tell his sister that she wanted to see her. Hopefully this time would go much better than last time on the flight deck. Admittedly Laura hadn't handled Tari with the best tact. This time she would make it different.

"Madam President."

Laura turned to see Tari, "What do you want?" Tari asked in an unfriendly manner.

"Just to talk." Laura replied.

"Really?" Tari relaxed her stance.

"I realize that I have been pushing you to accept me in one form or another."

"That could be one stance." Tari backed away as Laura moved closer to her.

"I know that you are afraid. Afraid of having a family again, and maybe the fear that Cain instilled in you still has a hold of..."

"NO! Cain saved us when we were all alone." Tari shot back out of respect for her former Commander. Underneath it all there was a little bit of fear. Fear that if her family knew what she had done they might not want her around anymore. Tari wanted them to be her family; she had always wanted that but she never knew how to make it real.

"Tari I heard what you said to your father last night. I had no idea you...."

"Idea about what.... that I felt like a dirty little secret. Well guess what _Mother_ I am your dirty little secret." Tari growled. Laura came up behind her daughter and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Tari sagged ever so slightly. If she cried now in front of Laura Roslin then her humiliation would be complete.

"I never meant to make you feel that way." Laura whispered. Tari moved forward and turned to face her mother.

"Well you did mother." Tari seethed and left the Presidents office making her way down to the flight deck and back to Galactica.

PILOTS REC ROOM:

Matt Lensherr watched as the young red headed Tari Adama strolled into the Pilots Rec Room. He had spied her coming here a lot on her free time. Yet she sometimes sat alone until pilots from Pegasus came to sit down with her. Then and only then did she become a laughing smiling person full of life and vitality.

He couldn't help but keep his eye on her for she seemed so tortured and caught in a self imposed hell. What could have happened to this pilot to make her pretended so much of her life. It was no secret that she was the daughter of Admiral Adama. Even though on Caprica Adama is a common name it was still plain to see. Her eyes told the story; they were all her fathers. There was pain in them and a touch of fear that she tried to hide from the world. But most of all he could see confusion.

"Come on Ares you can't have us believe that you were the one who did that."

"Yup, I did it."

"How long did it take you...."

"Not long. I was lucky not to get thrown out of War College."

Here she was again pretending who she thought people wanted her to be. Matt rose from his chair and walked over to where she sat. One of the nuggets saw him come over and got up to give over his seat to Hephaestus.

Tari turned to look at him and saw something in his eyes. She smiled and then got up herself. "Excuse me; I think I might hit the gym." Tari said and didn't take her eyes off of Matt. She was someone he would like to get know better.

OPS DECK:

The Fleet had been quiet for the last few weeks. If everything was quiet everyone on Galactica and Pegasus got restless. Tari couldn't get a handle on the quiet. She waned to pay back the Cylons for everything they took from her people. More she wanted to pay back the Cylons for the pain she had suffered. Thorne had suspected Tari of Cylon collaboration. Gina had been the tipping scale that had sealed her fate. That Cylon had saved her life a few times and that was enough to condemn her. Every cut, every question echoed through her mind. She unbuttoned her blue service jacket and dropped it to the floor. Her mind took her back to that cell and the pain...

_"Did you collaborate with the Cylons to sabotage this ship?!" Thorne asked for the thousandth time._

"NO!" Tari shouted. Her hands had been bound behind her back.

"Then why were you seen with this Cylon right before the systems went down?" he held up a picture of Gina,

"Because I passed her in the hall you mother frakker." Tari spat. First came the fist to her face, the knife sliced at her back.... 

It hadn't stopped there Thorne continued to cut on Tari until she was unconscious from the blood loss. Only then did her release her to the sickbay. Tari ran her fingers over the pale pink scars remembering why she hated the Pegasus. It was a ship of pain and death. Every scar reminded her of the fight she still had left in her to be a better person. She was afraid and she wanted her mom and dad but she was too afraid to tell them everything that happened to her. But more than anything she was afraid of what they would think of her.

"Captain Adama?"

Tari turned to see Hephaestus. He had been the one to come and sit next to her last night. Maj. Lensherr was handsome and he had some kindness in his eyes. She dropped her fingers from her scars and reached for her jacket.

"No, I didn't mean to interrupt you." he said and backed up.

"It's ok." Tari said quickly, "What are you doing here?"

"Uhh... I was... well I saw you come in here and you looked like you needed to talk."

"Really. Do all you suave smooth talking Viper Jocks even know how to have a conversation without staring at a woman chest?" Tari asked and Matt's eyes came up to meet her incredible blue ones.

"Obviously we don't. Single minded you know." He replied and offering her a smile as dazzling as the brightest stars.

"Well Flyboy, when you have something meaningful to say come and find me." Tari laughed and walked out of the OPS deck leaving a stunned Lensherr behind.

Tari wasn't more than a corridor away when she ran into Vixon, Destiny, and Wizard. They were laughing and having a good time and Destiny was wrapped around Wizard. Well that was certainly different. 'What ever happened to Roadkill?' She thought.

"That is a new development." Lee said from behind her.

"Yeah. This ship does have some interesting.... matches." Tari replied looking at her brother.

"Come on lets get something to eat." Lee said and put his hands on her shoulder. To his amazement Tari didn't shrug it off.

ADAMA'S CABIN:

Tari stopped just as Lee stepped into their father's cabin. The last time Tari was here she had all but screamed at her father. Lee turned and held out his hand out to his sister, "Come on Tari. Everything is ok."

"Ok." Tari agreed. She wanted to go in.

Tari took her brothers hand and stepped into her fathers cabin. If she had any sense she would run for it and go down to the pilot's rec room and forget she came here.

"Tari, glad you could come." Her father said as Tari stepped inside the cabin. She sat down next to her brother and looked around at the face of Starbuck, her mother, and lastly she looked at her father. This couldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

MESS HALL:

Vixon, Destiny, Wizard, and Hephaestus sat at one of the tables discussing Tari Adama. She was the subject of some interest here and when she had been on Pegasus.

"So, what do you think of the Littlest Adama?" Vixon asked of Hephaestus. She hadn't warmed up to the young pilot yet. She had lots of skill but there was something missing in Becky's opinion.

"She seems to need someone to talk to. Tari seems lonely, even though she has her family."

"Really?" Destiny asked in utter disbelief.

"It's in her eyes. You just have to know what to look for." Matt replied. Sure blonds and red heads were his favorite kinds. He had even had a romance with D'Anna Biers. But she had moved on and again he was alone. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

"You're just saying that because you want in her flight suit." Wizard commented and tossed a piece of bread at Matt.

"Well that too." He replied and laughed. Still he couldn't get the image of her starring blankly out at the sea of stars while she traced pale pink scars littering her abdomen. Matt was sure there was more on her back. He had seen the aftermath of Cain command. All of her soldiers were looking for meaning in this fleet. Most of them fought with each other and acted against authority. Tari seemed to one of the few who wanted to be left alone to do her job.

ADAMA'S CABIN:

Tari played with her food and listened to her mother talk to Lee and her dad. Out of the corner of her eye Tari could see Starbuck watching her. Kara had always been observant and somewhat annoying when she wanted to be. "How's the food Tari?" Kara asked.

"Fine. Better than the Mess Hall I'm sure." Tari replied. She dropped her fork and leaned back in the chair.

"You ok?" Laura asked her daughter.

"For the first time I feel safe."

Laura looked to Bill and smiled. This is what they wanted to happen. Tari looked at them and for the first time she gave then a real smile. Her first real smile in two months. "Tari..." Laura started to say.

"No, let's leave it at that." She said and went back to picking at her food. This was a big step forward and well she wasn't going to push things to far.

FLIGHT DECK:  
TWO WEEKS LATER

Lee stood with his sister and Starbuck waiting for the presidents Raptor. Over the last few weeks Tari had been coming around more and more. He was glad to see that of his sister. They needed to be a family now more than ever. There was so much going on around that that if they weren't strong and together then their world could fall down around them.

"No I am telling the truth."

"Really?"

"C'mon Kat, why do you think they call him Ghost Rider?"

"Well..." Kat trailed off.

"Should we give him a chance to prove his "Big Bang" theory?" Racetrack asked cocking her head to the side.

"I think I have the "Thrust" of it." Kat replied giving Ghost the once over and smiling.

Lee looked over to see three of his pilots standing next to Racetracks Raptor having a conversation with Ghost. It seemed to Lee that Wolfe was trying to arrange something with the two female pilots and was getting shot down for. It was actually kind of funny. Most of the crew knew that Racetrack was sleeping with some guy from the Zephyr and Kat had her eye on Hotdog. But props to Ghost for trying.

"Lee?" Tari got his attention.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Kara Thrace asked. Lee pointed to where the three still stood.

"Oh." Kara muttered.

"He's not going to get anywhere. He has been trying all week for those two...at the same time."

"Really?"

"Really. Ghost isn't..."

"He hasn't tried for you has he?" Lee asked quickly.

"No, besides most of the men here are afraid of our father. He's not my type." Tari replied to her brother.

"Then who is?" Lee asked but Tari didn't answer.

"You know Ares, Hephaestus is starring at you." Kara whispered. For all the young girls faults she always liked Tari. She was smart mouthed and independent.

"What part of my anatomy?" Tari asked Kara.

"I have no idea but he is walking over here." Kara responded and tugged Lee away so they could watch from a distance. Lee didn't go willingly but shut up when Kara whispered something to him.

"Ares?"

"Come to say something meaningful yet?" Tari asked as she turned around.

"Actually yeah, I have." Matt replied.

"I'm all ears."

"Would you have dinner with me tonight... on the Zephyr?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes... or else I wouldn't be here asking out the Admirals daughter if I wasn't sure." Matt assured her.

"I umm... well... uh... You see the thing is..."

"There is someone else?"

"No not really." Tari responded, "I just don't do the whole dinner and a rack thing. Before you jump in and say that wasn't your intention, yeah it was. Viper Pilots have only one thing on their mind and it is getting some girl into their rack. I'm not opposed to that, but you have to work for it." Tari said effectively cutting him off. She walked away and back to her brother and Kara, who was like a sister in some ways because of Zac.

"Damn, looks like you and I both struck out bro. You know she has..." Ghost started to say.

"I know. I've seen them." Hephaestus responded, "Who did you strike out with?"

"Kat and Racetrack."

Matt just started to laugh at his friend who was notorious for trying to arrange threesomes with woman who didn't want anything like that. Kat he was sure didn't want that, but he wasn't so sure about Racetrack. Matt never had cause to socialize with Racetrack much. "You would have better luck with the moon." Mat shot back and walked away leaving Ghost on the Flight deck.

Why couldn't Tari just be simple and have dinner with him? Ok maybe he could pull himself above most common jocks and try to get her there. But how much trying did he have to do. Most women just fell into bed with him because he was who he was. If he had to try then he would.

Ghost stood on the flight deck and watched the CAG with Starbuck and Ares. Then he saw Vixon, Destiny, Wizard, and Roadkill. Both men were on either side of Destiny and trying to get her attention focused on them. Wolfe decided to go over to his small group of friends and forget about the whole Kat/Racetrack thing... for now. Maybe if he could try a little harder to convince.

"Lookie look its big bad Ghost Rider." Wizard announced.

"Hey." He replied a little glumly

"What's a matter Ghosty?" Vixon purred.

"Kat and Racetrack shot my idea down." he answered and looked over at the two female pilots again.

"Way out of your league." Vixon stretched out the last word.

"Gee thank you for your vote of confidence." Ghost replied in a dry tone.

"Come on, you want to rely on your powers of persuasion then go a head and keep trying till you are blue in the face." Destiny put in her two cents worth. "But if you two will excuse me, I have a threesome of my own to conduct." Wizard, Roadkill, and Destiny made their way off the flight deck and to somewhere more private.

"Everyone is getting it more than me." Ghost complained to Vixon.

"Yeah, they are." Vixon replied and she too left Ghost standing by himself.

"Damn." He whispered and walked away to find something else to do. There were no Cylons yet so he needed something else to focus on. The problem was there was nothing to do except fight Cylons and bed women on a ship this size, at least that is what Ghost thought.

RAPTOR 498:  
UNKNOWN LOCATION

Tari Adama, Laura Roslin, Bill Adama, and Lee Adama all looked out the front of the Raptor to see a gaseous nebula. It pulsed and played a light show in the inside of the Raptor. If they weren't lost they might have thought I was interesting. Their Raptor had jumped and unknown distance away from the Fleet.

"I might as well be the one to say it; we're lost." Tari announced causing the other three people to look at her.

"Tari..."

"Bill what happened?" Laura asked.

"Don't know yet. We have to..."

7 HOURS EARLIER:  
GALACTICA

Lee Adama had seen his sister with Matt Lensherr. They had been spending a lot of time together lately and it looks like it had been doing his sister good. She was even friendlier around their father.

"Hey Lee what..." Kara came up and saw what Lee was looking at, "Oh."

"Yeah I don't want to go over there and tell her we have to leave." Lee stalled.

"You the Old Man's taxi service today?"

"Yeah and the President as well. The Quorum wants to have a meeting on Cloud Nine with the President and the Admiral." Lee informed.

"Ooh. Ouch. I don't envy you today." Kara laughed and headed away from Lee. Well he and Tari had better leave. Lee hurried along the corridor and found his sister laughing with Lensherr.

"Tari come on we have to leave.'

"Right." Tari said and tossed a smile at Matt who returned one of his own.

RAPTOR 498:

The Raptor had drifted closer to the nebula where the unstable anomaly began shifting and tossing them about like a rag doll. There was nothing that they could. Tari and Lee jumped in the pilot and co-pilot seat to try and stop the sudden lurches and jolts. Tari couldn't get a handle and one lurch crashed the side of her head against the window. Lee managed to pull the Raptor out of its spin and pull it some distance from the nebula.

"Everyone ok?" Lee asked

"We're fine." Laura said from the back. Tari and Lee turned to see their father and her mother on the deck. Bill against the ECO console with Laura pressed up close to him.

Lee looked to Tari who was shaking her head as if to clear it, "You ok."

"Yeah I... I just hit my head." Tari said and blood dripped down her the side of her face...

CLOUD NINE:  
2 HOURS AGO

Laura kept casting sideways long glances at Bill. They had been here for nearly five hours while they listened to members of the Quorum talk about nothing. She just wanted to be back on Galactica talking with Bill in his quarters. It was a routine she had grown accustomed to.

"Madam President?" The Leonis Delegate asked drawing Roslin's attention back to the meeting and away from Adama.

"What?" Laura responded.

"We were talking about the up and coming election."

"Right." Laura said. This was something that she didn't want to talk about.

"What a joke." Laura turned to her daughter. Tari merely shrugged and looked around the room...

RAPTOR 498:

"We might have to restart the NAV system." Tari offered and the two men looked at her.

"There is a better way." Bill Adama said.

"Really, then how about disconnecting the NAV system and cold restarting the Jump Drive."

"NO!" Lee and Bill said at once.

"I don't see you two coming up with any ideas." Tari muttered and Bill glared at her.

"Ok here's a question. How did this happen?" Laura asked stepping over to Tari while looking at Bill.

"Well, we don't know." Lee answered.

"Great, we're lost." Tari groused and held her palm to her forehead. She brought it away and saw blood.

"Bill?"

"What?"

"It's Tari, her head is bleeding again." Laura said making Bill turn to them.

"Mom, I'm fine." Tari said and pulled away. She went over to the ECO console and began going over the computer systems. Something in the code stuck out at her.

"Dad I think I know what happened."

"What?" Bill said and came to stand behind his daughter.

"You see this; there was a countdown for the Raptor to jump. I think it was a base command." Tari replied knuckled her eyes to rub out some of the sleep that started to cloud her brain.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Bill offered.

"No, if she has a concussion that would be a bad idea." Laura said.

"Dad I'm fine really. All we have to do is calculate a jump and get back to the fleet." Lee said. It sounded so simple when he said it that it almost seemed possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG except the character of Tari.

Summary: This is about Tari Adama, the child of Bill and Laura. I know that this was already created but think of it as a re-imagined series. The BSG characters I don't own. Tari I own and there area few characters that I don't own either. I merely borrowed them from people I know on a Forum site that I now play on for BSG.

Rating: T+ through M

COLONIAL ONE:  
7 HOURS EARLIER

Bill Adama sat across from Laura Roslin as he had some many other times before just watching her read a report. They had both been requested to appear at a Quorum meeting and Laura was dragging her feet. Bill knew that Laura hated to be at a Quorum meeting because all they did was fight.

"Laura?"

"What Bill?"

"Are you planning on reading reports all day or going to the Quorum meeting?" Bill asked

"I was kind of hoping you would forget about that." She muttered and gave him a half smile.

"Nice try. I'm not looking forward to this." Bill replied and raised up from his chair offering Roslin his hand....

RAPTOR 498:

"Lee's how the jump coming?"

"Slow." Lee replied and sat where his sister had been sitting at the ECO station. Tari had started to fall asleep every now and then and one of them would have to wake her up. Lee looked over at his sister with her head resting in her mothers lap.

"You ok over there?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, head's splitting like a cord of fire though." Tari answered.

"We'll have you back on Galactica in no time." Bill replied.

"Yeah well I want Ice cream when we get back." Tari shot back and Bill chuckled at her. He moved over a little help his son....

GALACTICA:  
2 HOURS EARLIER

Col. Tigh stood in the hive of CIC and listened to all the shock outbursts when the Admirals Raptor disappeared from the DRADIS. His friend was missing and all Tigh could think was a Cylon trap. He knew that Bill Adama was not a Cylon but he couldn't help think it was a trap none the less.

"Mr. Gaeta keep and eye on the DRADIS." Tigh ordered.

"Colonel!" Three voices rose over the din. Tigh turned to see Starbuck, Hephaestus, and Ghost Rider coming towards him. This was not the sort of thing he needed.

"Before you say anything we know nothing... yet." Tigh said.

"Give us a Raptor." Kara said, "We could..."

"Could what Thrace? Jump around hoping you find them." Tigh countered.

"Well when you put it like that..." Matt started to say but Tigh glared at him and Lensherr stopped speaking....

RAPTOR 498:

Bill looked at his son doggedly working on the jump calculations, and then he glanced over at his President. She had removed her suit jacket and piled it under Tari's head. Laura sat on the deck with her head leaned back against the hatch and her fingers played with the ends of their daughters hair. He looked to Tari and saw her eyes were closed.

"Laura?" Bill said and moved towards them. Laura looked at Tari and dug two fingers into the head wound. Tari grunted in pain and then sat up.

"Sorry."

"Tari, you can't fall asleep." Bill said. His daughter gave him a look that said she clearly knew what she had to do.

"I know... really I know." Her voice broke. Laura and Bill shared a look and Bill took Laura's place on the floor. He pulled Tari close and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Just stay awake ok."

"Ok... I think I can I do that."

GALACTICA:

Starbuck sat in the pilot's rec room with Destiny, Roadkill, Wizard, and Hephaestus. The Raptor carrying the President, Admiral, the CAG, and Ares had been missing going on four hours. Word had not spread to the fleet but sooner or later there would be word that would leak out and everyone would be in a state of panic. They all wanted to go find they missing leaders and their fellow pilots but they had no coordinates in which to jump to. So that meant they were stuck here cooling their heals while they waited. It was the waiting that was killing them all. Every hour that past meant that was another hour that the Raptor was still gone.

"What are we going to do?" Destiny asked.

"We're going to wait." Starbuck said and tapped her fingers on the table. As much as she hated to wait it was what she had to do right now.

"We can't just..." Hephaestus started to say but Kara cut him off with a glare the same way Tigh had earlier.

"If you think you can win points with Tari by trying to be her hero think again." Kara snapped. Pushing back from the table she walked out to walk around Galactica.

RAPTOR 498:

Laura had switched places with Bill an hour ago so he could be in the pilot's seat. Lee was setting the jump computer to take them back to the fleet. He had taken two hours to make sure the jump was right and Laura was thankful for that.

"You two ready back there?" Bill asked turning to look at Laura and Tari.

"Get us back to the fleet Bill."

"Yeah dad, you owe me Ice cream." Tari muttered. Her voice soft with exhaustion.

"Lee count us down." Bill said.

"Jumping in three, two, one..."

GALACTICA:

"DRADIS contact." Gaeta announced and Tigh came to peer over the L.T's shoulder. The screen showed the contact reading Raptor 498.

"Galactica, Husker."

"Husker, Galactica. Good to hear from you Bill."

"Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted."

FLIGHT DECK:

Admiral Adama landed the Raptor on his flight deck and helped his daughter out and onto a waiting gurney ready to take her to sick bay. Hephaestus watched a couple of the med techs put Ares on a gurney.

"Mom... don't...." Tari started to say but she faded. Laura rushed to her daughter's side and Hephaestus was right with her.

SICKBAY:

Matt lingered outside of Sickbay waiting for news on how Tari was doing so he could pass it along to the other waiting pilots eager for an update. But he was here for more personal reasons; he just wanted to make sure that his friend was alright. The President, the Admiral, the CAG, and Starbuck were in there all waiting for Cottle to finish. He heard booted footsteps come up behind him and saw Becky "Vixon" Zarthas.

"How is she, do you know?" Vixon asked. She and Tari had never seen eye to eye, but that was because Vixon was under the Command of the Old Man and Tari had been at the mercy of Cain.

"I haven't been able to hear anything." Matt answered and kept his gaze on Cottle who was checking on Ares pulse.

"There was blood smeared on the side of the Raptor window. That must have been where she hit her head." Vixon said and placed her hand on Matt's shoulder.

Vixon was about to comment further when the four people standing next to Tari came out into the corridor. Kara, Lee and President Roslin kept on moving while the Admiral lingered looking at two of his pilots.

"Vixon I need you on the Flight deck checking that raptor out. Use who ever you need to. Just find out what happened to my bird. I'll be in CIC." Adama started to walk away when he turned back to Lensherr.

"What about me sir?" Matt asked.

"I would like if you would stay with Tari and make sure she wakes up every two hours. Cottle doesn't think she has a concussion but he would like to make sure."

"Yes sir. She must be dying to get out of Sickbay as it is." Lensherr joked and the Admiral actually gave him a half smile.

"Thank you Hephaestus." Adama replied and then head towards CIC. Matt waited for all of ten seconds then he was in to see Tari and heard her yelling at Cottle to let her leave.

"Hey now leave the man alone Ares he is only doing his job." Matt said in a fake country boy next door accent. Tari turned to him and gave him a look that said he was being stupid.

"Can I go now? Look I bet Heph here will take me back to my quarters and wake me every two hours to make sure I don't have brain damage." Tari persuaded and tried to look like she would actually do as she was told.

"Wait here for a few more minutes then you can go." Cottle grumbled and walked off.

"You had better be here to spring me." Tari held up a finger and squinted.

"Yes that is why I'm here."

"Woo!! I'm sprung. Now let's go before he tries to stick me with a needle or something." Tari jumped off the gurney and the dizziness made her fall right into Matt's arms.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here." Matt wrapped one arm around her waist and together he helped her not to stumble out of sickbay.

TARI'S QUARTERS:

Tari hated that she had to lean on Matt for help to get back to her quarters. It was all because she had crashed her head into the side window of the Raptor.

"Thanks for this." Tari said and tried to walk over to her rack but stumbled. Lucky Matt had been there to help her.

"Take it easy." Matt whispered.

"This is so embarrassing." Tari chuckled and fell back on her rack inadvertently taking Hephaestus with her.

"And this isn't?" he asked smiling at her.

"You can get up now you know." Tari said afraid to move.

"I'll be over on the couch and ready to wake you ever two hours." Matt smiled again and did as he had said. She laid there and just watched him kick back and relax. Her eyes grew heavy but she would take her eyes off of him. He barely knew her and yet he was here making sure she didn't have brain damage.

TWO HOURS LATER:

Matt sat up and put the book down he had borrowed soon after Tari fell asleep. He silently walked over to her rack and sitting down Matt gently jostled her till she opened her beautiful blue eyes to look at him.

"Tari, I need you to wake up."

"Mmm." She groaned.

"Come on girl wake up."

"What?"

"Tell me your name." Matt said.

"Tari Callisto Adama." She replied groggily.

"I'll make it a harder question next time." Matt joked and stood up to go back to the couch.

"Looks to me like it plenty hard already." Tari smirked and Matt froze.

"I'll just chalk that up to your lovely skull fracture. Now go back to sleep." Matt ordered in a friendly tone and once again resumed his seat to watch over her.

Tari stood under the hot spray thinking about Matt. He had stayed true to his word about waking her to make sure that she didn't slip into a coma or have brain damage. She made sure to slip out of her quarters while Hephaestus slept on her couch. He looked so peaceful in sleep. One of his arms was above his head and the other lay draped over his abs. While she had fallen back asleep he must have removed his duty jacket. The undershirts stretched over his lean form. Tari had stopped by the hatch long enough to get a good look at him. Matt had to be one of the cuter Pilots she had seen.

The truth of it was Matt was a nice guy and she had no idea how to deal with nice guys. She had only had the bad boys around her and nice just confused her. But she wasn't as blind as to see that Matt Lensherr could be the kind of guy most women want. Well except her and Starbuck, but that didn't mean they didn't want the good guy. He was tall and lean with hair that had grown out in the few short months she had been with the fleet. It was good for him. The longer hair streaked down his sleeping face to cover his eyes. He looking like that flashed back into her mind and Tari found herself biting her lower lip. He looked so edible sprawled on her couch.

The water streamed over her and for a minute there was nothing to stop her from having a little fun with him, but then Tari grazed her fingers over one of the scars and the suddenly hot water turned ice cold.

"Ares?"

Tari poked her head out from behind the curtain and saw Ghost holding a towel out for her. She had to shake her head a few times to get the water out of her eyes. It was surprising to see him there.

"Are you playing errand boy for my father again?" Tari asked and cocked her head.

"No." Was all he said.

Tari looked him over again and went back into the shower to turn off the water. This time when she headed to the curtain she only stuck out her arm and waited for Ghost to give her the towel. She felt the fabric graze her hand and she grabbed for it pulling it into the stall with her.

Securing it around her Tari stepped out and gave Ghost a cautious stare. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I just see how you are? You skull did take a good knock."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Heph was supposed to give us all and update on how you were but he never sent word."

"He was with me." Tari said and turned her back to go and get dressed.

Ghost spied some ink in the middle of her back between her shoulder blades. "I didn't know you had a tattoo on you." He said and moved closer to get a better look. Tari suddenly turned and backed away from him. There was a scared look in her eyes like a rabbit that had been cornered by a fox.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean."

"Forget it." she said quickly.

"I really am sorry." Dylan said again.

"I just can't have people at my back. Bad memories." Tari replied and offered up a weak smile.

As Wolfe began to leave he heard Tari say, "Thanks for the towel." and he walked out to let her get dressed in private. A completely un-Ghost like thing to do, but she was spooked enough.

TARI'S QUARTERS:

Matt woke to find Tari gone and his boots by the couch. When had he fallen asleep? He told Tari that he would make sure she was ok and what happens? He falls asleep. Matt pulled on his boots and was about to get up when Tari walked through the hatch with wet hair wearing only undershirts and green specialist pants. For a moment she was utterly speechless.

"Come on man, you missed breakfast." She smiled at him and that smile tugged at his heart strings. Tari might have been a tortured creature two months ago but now she was actually turning into a decent human being.

"What kind of poison does the mess have this time?"

"Some sort of hash that looked puked up and three week old toast. I went for the toast." She replied and flopped down beside him. Same of her wet hair touched his cheek and it smelled like the harsh scent of Galactica.

"Well sorry I missed it." Matt joked. He turned sideways and checked out her head wound. It was healing will.

"So any plans for today?" Matt asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Uh... yeah I do actually. I'm heading down to work on my Viper for a little while." Tari said and quickly got up. She looked spooked and an instant later she was out he door and gone from Matt's eyes. What had gotten into her? Obviously it wasn't him but only time would tell on that.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

COLONIAL DAY

Tari stood with Kara Fan and agreed to go to the Colonial Day party being held on Cloud Nine. Why had she agreed? This wasn't like her but she could neither resist Kara's logic or charm and so she agreed.

"Kara, there's another problem" Tari whispered to her best friend.

"What now?" Kara huffed out playfully.

"I don't have a dress." Tari said through clenched teeth.

"That's not a problem." Kara reassured and walked off leaving Tari in the Pilots Rec Room.

Tari had never worn a dress and she didn't want to wear a Dress Uniform for this. So a dress it was and she was sure that Kara would come through for her and try not to make her look too whorish in the process. As she was walking out Tari had caught a glimpse of Hephaestus. Tari hurried out and around the corner before he had a chance to get a good look at her. It was stupid that she was avoiding him, but he had seen a side of her that few had seen. Her family hadn't even seen it and he was someone she had barely known.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

"Kara I don't know." Tari said as she looked herself over in the mirror. Kara had dressed her in a blood red dress that tied in the back without straps. It was decent enough that it hid all the scars she had obtained from Thorne. The dress made her even paler and accented her fiery hair that she had inherited from her mother. She looked at herself over and over; her eyes blue fire. Kara had managed to tame her hair into light curls framing her face. Tari looked like a completely different person like this and she wasn't sure how she likes it yet.

"Come on, you look great and I bet Heph will start drooling when he sees you in this." Kara laughed and her friends expression.

"When do we leave?" Tari asked. Kara had handed her some lip gloss that was as red as her dress. Her skin was good enough not to need anything else.

"As soon as you're ready. Starbuck and your brother are waiting to go as well." Kara announced and grabbed her other shoe. When she looked back Destiny grabbed Tari's hand and pulled her out the hatch and towards the flight deck.

FLIGHT DECK:

Tari and Destiny stepped out on the flight deck to cat calls and whistles. Kara loved the attention but it made Tari turn red. Destiny rushed over to where Ghost, Wizard, Roadkill, and Hephaestus waited. When Tari saw Heph she immediately turned even redder than she was before.

"Well, well, well, looks like Ares cleans up pretty nice." Wizard said playfully and earned a jab in the ribs from Destiny.

"I think crimson looks good on her." Hephaestus said and came over to the young pilot.

"Thank you." Tari whispered.

"No thanks required if you would be my date?" He smiled that smile at her and offered his hand. She took it and let him help her up into the Raptor where Racetrack and Skulls waited. When Tari stood next to Skulls he looked her up and down and whistled. He did the same with Destiny and off they went to Cloud Nine. 

CLOUD NINE:

Tari watched all the bodies on the dance floor as they let the music carry them. She was amazed at how the others could let themselves go and forget what was happening out there in space. The Cylons were following them intent on wiping out the rest of the human race. Here on this floating garden the Cylons were far away from here.

"Care to dance?"

Tari turned to see Heph holding out his hand in invitation.

"Yes." She replied. Tari allowed him to guide her to the dance floor and for a moment she was a little scared. She could fly a Viper in a dog fight with a Cylon raider but this was something she was unaccustomed with. But Heph put his arms around her and helped her move to the music. At first it was a gentle swaying back and forth. Back and forth. The world faded around her as she let Matt take her around the floor.

Laura and Bill were sitting at one of the tables watching all the pilots having a good time. The last Colonial Day Bill had asked Laura to dance. This time he was content to watch his pilots. His daughter stood out in the crowd the most. She was the spitting image of her mother and often he thought that what Tari looks like is what Laura must have looked like when she was younger.

"What are you thinking about?" Laura leaned over and asked Bill. He pointed to Tari and Matt dancing and Laura smiled. The two of them looked like a good pair in Laura's eyes.

"She looks likes my mother." Laura said absentmindedly. "Only with the 'Adama' eyes." She had stared into those eyes when Tari was growing and the seemed older than the girl they belonged too. Bill had the same eyes and he could see right through her.

"That must have made her an interesting child." Bill replied.

"Yes and a trouble maker." Laura smiled and continued to watch her daughter have fun.

Tari happened to look over at her mother who was smiling at her. She faltered in her steps and bumped into Matt. He laughed a little and walked with her off the dance floor out of sight of her parents.

"I noticed you seemed a little nervous with your mother watching you." Matt commented as they sat down.

"I'm still not comfortable with her smiling at me." Tari confessed ducking her head down when some of the other officers moved out of the way.

"Why? She's your mother." Matt replied.

"I know, but I lived most of my life without her. She was either working or away with Adar."

"Really?"

"Yeah; she worked very close with him."

"I had no idea that she..."

"Yeah, that's why she made sure I was an Adama."

Tari got up and walked a big circle around the dance floor and out into the simulated night with Matt hot in her heals. She stopped suddenly making Matt bump into her. Tari flopped down on the ground and looked up at the stars. He lay next to her and watched her instead of the stars. He was surprised when she curled into his side and rested her head on his chest. Matt let her rest her head and grew comfortable. He remembered watching the stars outside on his home Colony all the time. Matt grew comfortable and fell asleep on the cool grass with a beautiful pilot resting beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG except the character of Tari.

Summary: This is about Tari Adama, the child of Bill and Laura. I know that this was already created but think of it as a re-imagined series. The BSG characters I don't own. Tari I own and there area few characters that I don't own either. I merely borrowed them from people I know on a Forum site that I now play on for BSG.

Rating: T+ through M

CLOUD NINE:

Tari woke to the feel of sunlight on her skin. She then became aware of the warm body next to her and looked over to find a still sleeping Matt. The fake sun highlighted his hair and made him look content. She settled back down next to him and listened to his heat beat lulling her into a light doze, but then the fact that she was wearing one of Kara's dresses caused her to get to her feet startling Matt as she did so. He looked up at her with sleepy eyes and for a moment she smiled then said, "We have to go."

"Why?" He stretched and offered her his hand to pull her back down to the grass.

"Because I am wearing one of Kara's dresses and if she found out that I spent all night in the grass then she is going to kill me." Tari laughed and started to head off. Matt scrambled to his feet and followed her till they got to the Flight deck and saw the others they had traveled with. Racetrack and Skulls were standing with the others and waiting for the Raptor. Skulls was in his dress uniform and Racetrack was in a dark blue gown that seemed to be draped over his lithe body with thin straps holding it to her body. She stood closer to her ECO and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ghost stood near Kara, Wizard, and Roadkill and they seemed to be in some sort of conversation where Ghost was gesturing wildly. The conversation stopped when Kara pointed over and Tari and Matt who walked up to the group with Matt holding the young Adama's hand. Matt looked to Ghost who crossed his arms over his chest and then got up into the Raptor. Vixon smiled at the pair of them then followed her friend.

Kara came over to Tari and picked some of the grass out of her friend's hair. She should be mad that Tari spent the night in the grass in one of her dresses but Tari was smiling like she meant it for the first time in a long whole and she hadn't wanted to spoil it.

"You two have a nice night?" Kara smiled wryly and bumped Matt in the side.

"Yeah, we did." Tari answered and poked Destiny in the arm.

"Glad to see all of you still sober."

The laughing stopped when the Admiral and the President walked closer to the group. Tari looked away and let go of Matt's hand which didn't go un-noticed by her mother. Laura only looked down and linked her arm with Adama. Who would have thought Tari would let go of her anger long enough to trust anyone? Anger seemed to be her closest friend since she had come to the Galactica and only in the last few weeks she had seemed to let go of it piece by piece. It did Laura good to see this even if she couldn't share it with Tari.

GALACTICA:

The ride back on the Raptor had been tense and the silence so thick someone could cut it with a knife. Tari stood against the bulkhead as far from her parents in the tight space as she could manage but it hadn't helped when the stepped out on the flight deck. Adama and Roslin had gotten Tari to come back to the Admiral's cabin so they could talk. She looked over her shoulder at Matt and he made a motion with his head that said, 'It's ok' and he smiled at her.

ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS:

Adama stared at his daughter still in the red evening dress. It seemed that he and the President weren't the only ones to stay all night on Cloud Nine but some of his pilots had as well. She looked wonderful in the dress and she still had the light curl to her hair. Laura stood next to Adama and watched Tari as she had their back to them. Laura looked closer and saw a scar just over the top of her dress. It was right under her shoulder blade and it was still pale pink like it had just recently healed.

"Tari what happened to your back?" Laura asked before she thought not to.

"Nothing and don't say a word about it dad." Tari whispered sitting down on the leather sofa pillowing her head on her knees. She had managed for one night to forget about the scars and have a good time. Then her mother had to ask and bring it all up again.

Laura sat down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms around Tari. She was unprepared for Tari turning and wrapping her arms around Laura as she let all her tears fall freely from her eyes. For a moment Laura was stunned and then rubbed slow circles on her daughters back. The tears ebbed away and Tari leaned back wiping at her eyes.

"Admiral Cain ordered Thorne to interrogate me after Gina had saved me from a Cylon attack on Pegasus. Gina ordered one her clones to leave me alone because I had hit my head when the Cylons attacked and I was losing consciousness." Tari said. Her voice breaking with the unleashed emotion.

"I had no idea." Laura whispered. Suddenly Laura wanted to shoot Cain. If the Admiral hadn't been murdered then she might have....

"I was ashamed to tell you. Dad read it in my file and well..." Tari trailed off. She hadn't known what to say. She thought that they had brought her here to talk about Matt not about the scars. Some part of her felt relieved that her mother knew and another part felt ashamed that her mother had to know. Tari lived with the shame and tried to get past it and now her burden seemed lighter.

"I wish there had been something I could..."

"There was nothing you could have done." Tari assured her mother.

"But..."

"The past is the past." Bill said and sat next to his daughter looking at Laura. She glared at Bill for a moment then nodded her head. He was right. Bill was always right and Laura hated that but she also relied on him for his honesty. Tari turned to Bill and smiled at him. She felt better for some reason; like this is what her life should have been. Tari had both of her parents and her brother and her home. But the only thing that was standing in her way was the anger she carried. If she was able she would try and let it go and be a family with them again.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

Two weeks ago Tari had told her mother what had happened to her on the Pegasus and she felt like a weight had been partially lifted off of her chest and she could breathe more. Everything had been going smoothly and she and Matt had been talking more. Sometimes he would stay on her couch to sleep and other times Tari would be curled up with him in his rack. He had never pushed for more and Tari was grateful. She was like a scared animal. If you startle her she might run away. Matt had offered to listen and talk about anything she wanted but Tari could see in his eyes that he wanted more. She did too but why would someone like him want a frakked up pilot like her who has such a complicated family history? But he still stayed. She thought about this even harder as she stood under the hot spray of the shower.

"Tari?" She turned to see Matt just within the stall in nothing but shorts and a black shirt. She turned her back and felt the blush start to rise. Tari had just come off of a ten hour CAP. Then fingers lightly touched her shoulder and when she turned Tari pulled Matt to her under the hot water.

"Gods Ares, how hot do you like it?" Matt, of course, was talking about the water.

"How hot do you want me to make it?" She whispered into the side of his neck. Tari wrapped her arms around his waist and just held on. His fingers seemed to trace over every scar on her back, but the water took the tension away until there was only his touch. There was only this moment and Matt was in it. He just seemed to fit with her. It made no sense to Tari but Matt just fit.

"TARI!!"

She pulled away to look at the curtain. It sounded like Lee had shouted her name but she wasn't sure. Tari put her index finger to her lips and made the quiet signal. Side stepping Matt she used the curtain for cover and peered out into the locker room. There was no one in sight and she shook her head. The first time she lets her guard down and her mind plays tricks on her. 'You are losing it Tari.' She thought and turned back to Matt who had removes his wet black t-shirt. This was the first time that she had seen the scars he carries. There was one over his heart and another across the outline of one rib on his right side. Matt had a lot of wear and tear on his body but it made him more defined and more appealing to Tari.

She was about to speak when Matt covered her mouth with his whole hand and pulled her to him. He lightly kissed her temple and leaned back until her rested against the wall with the water spraying over both of them. Matt moved her hair off of her back and say in the middle of her shoulder blades that there was a tattoo. It looked to be two crossed swords and a pool of blood. There was a message written in the old language: For all those who suffered eternally. It seemed to Matt that that was a little morbid for someone as young as Tari.

As much as he wanted her, Matt also wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened to her. She was someone who needed someone. Tari was just now reconnecting with her family and she had started to open up to him more that she had before. Matt ran his fingers through her wet hair and pulled her head gently back so he could look into the eyes that belonged to her father. When you looked at her you had no doubt in your mind whose child she was. It was only now that he saw her for her and not her mother or her father. This was Tari; the tortured pilot who survived so much and still remained sane.

Tari sucked in a breath before Matt put his lips to hers. It was just the barest of touches but it had Tari leaning into him. Her fingers wandered over his strong back and around to his scars. They were rough and seemed to add to the complexity that was Hephaestus. Tari liked Matt and being here with him now made her feel safe. Safer than she had any right to feel.

Matt's lips danced over hers and his finger combed through her hair down her back and came to rest on her hips. Pulling her even closer Tari decided to take charge of their kiss. Making it deeper and more urgent. She had been with men before but this seemed more charged. Like electricity was surging through her to him and any minute they were going to short circuit. Matt stood straighter so he could lift Tari allowing her to lock her legs around his waist.

'She must have gotten those long legs from her mother.' Matt thought and raked his nails down one pale hip.

"MATT!!"

Matt pulled his lips from her and looked towards the curtain. That sounded like Destiny but he wasn't sure.

"Matt, buddy, you in there?" That had to be Wizard.

"Frak." Tari groaned and put her forehead to his smiling.

Matt let her slide down his body and walked to the curtain. With one last look to Tari he walked out to face his friends.

"Damn man, you so embarrassed you have to shower in shorts?' Wizard asked.

"Yeah Matt that looks a little wimpy from this angle."

"I was..." Matt started and turned when he saw Tari emerge in his wet T-shirt. He wanted to let his jaw drop when the wet fabric clung to every inch of her body.

"He was with me." Tari said and smiled at her friends.

"Whoops." Destiny muttered and backed towards the door but soon stopped when she encountered another solid body. She turned and saw the face of Lee Adama looking none to pleased as his eyes glared at his sister. For a moment she froze thinking, 'Lee has nice abs.' Wizard pulled her back to him and together they side stepped the CAG. Tari and Matt were about to be yelled at and they did not want to be around. True they might be lurking at the door, but inside the room was somewhere they didn't want to be.

Tari looked from Matt to her brother and back to Matt. They both stared at each other like they wanted to fight. Lee may want to fight for her honor but Matt probably wanted to fight Lee as Tari's brother and not the CAG. It was some sort of Male thing.

Lee took two steps closer but stopped when someone else came into the room. All three of them turned to see the Admiral and the President. Tari stepped behind Matt and peered around him to see the look on her fathers face. There was nothing hostile. He had the look of someone amused by the current situation. Tari looked to her mother and saw that she was trying not to laugh. Because once she started to laugh it took her a long while to stop.

'Great.' Tari thought and waited or something to happen.

PILOTS REC ROOM:

Tari walked in with Matt to see all eyes on them. Apparently they had heard what had happened in the locker room showers. Matt smiled at his friends and taking her hand led her over to the table and the waiting questions from Matt's friends who had become her friends as well. Vixon gave Tari the once over and had a wry smile on her face. This did not bode well for Tari she was sure of it. They all looked at her with curious glances waiting for something.

"Hi..." Tari said and cocked her head to the side. Under the table Matt placed his hand on his knee and lightly squeezed. She looked to him and nodded.

"So, Tari... How was the shower?" Vixon smiled and poked the young Adama in the shoulder.

"Fine.... ended rather.... quickly." Tari replied and looked around the table coming to rest on Destiny's face. She had a knowing smile and winked. Wizard leaned over and whispered something to Destiny and soon enough those two were up and walking out of the Rec Room.

"Was the water hot enough?" Vixon asked undeterred by the other two leaving.

"Yes..." Tari trailed off as images of Matt's wet glistening body flooded her mind and sucker punched her libido and kicked her senses into high gear. If she could have her way Matt would be in wet clothes all the time just so she could watch the way they clung to his body. Those bunch of images alone were enough to make her mind blank and her body thrum. If she wasn't clean already she would haul Matt back to the lock rooms and bolt the door.

"Come on you are not going to throw a bone? Well maybe to Matt later but we other pilots have to live vicariously sometimes." She smiled. Vixon was not about to let this go.  
"I... well..." Tari looked to Matt but he merely smiled at her and danced her fingers up her thigh.

"TARI!"

Tari sat up straighter life everyone else when they heard the booming voice of the Admiral. Matt and Vixon stood up and in the process knocked over the chairs they had occupied in an effort to stand at attention. Tari only sat there afraid to breathe. The only thing going through her mind was if word had filtered up to him about what happened in the locker rooms. And it must have because she could feel the holes he was staring into her right now. He was her Commanding officer and her father. What was she to do? Go to him like a soldier or a daughter.

"Tari." Adama stressed.

Finally Tari got up from her chair and with her head lowered walked over to where her father stood. He whispered for her to follow him and with one last glance back at Matt she walked behind her father heading towards his cabin without a doubt in her mind that is where her mother waited as well.

ADMIRALS CABIN:

Laura Roslin had heard from Lee about Tari and a Major Lensherr. She didn't want to believe it because Tari was her daughter and there was a war going on. So what was Tari doing getting mixed up with another pilot? She knew what could be going through her mind because it went through Laura's all the time. But she had no time to be a slave to her hunger. She looked up as Bill entered with their daughter behind him. She had her head bowed and looked a little afraid to raise her head.

"Bill you didn't have to scare her." Laura whispered as Bill came to stand next to her.

"I wasn't trying to." he replied and turned to face their child.

"Why don't you let me talk to her?" Laura said and gestured he should leave.

Without a word Bill walked out of his Cabin and shook her head. Granted that man had two sons, but when it came to Tari Bill was ill equipped to deal with her. Laura moved beside her daughter and closed the hatch on Adama's retreating back.

"I hope you know your father isn't mad at you.' Laura whispered as she went to sit on the couch.

"Mad at me for what? I didn't do anything wrong." Tari said with the first hint of fire beginning in her eyes.

"Of course you didn't."

"How did you hear about..." Tari made a motion with her hands.

"Your brother."

"Yeah." It was all Tari said and plopped down next to her mother. She had managed to get Matt out of a fight with her brother after it happened. Lee looked like he wanted to beat Matt's face in with his bare hands. In the end Tari had pushed Lee out the hatch and instead of finishing she just got dressed a followed Matt to the Rec Room.

"Can you imagine what your father will say to him?" Laura asked.

"I don't even want to think about it." Tari replied and settled her head on her mother shoulder. Tomorrow was another day with new problems.

THREE DAYS LATER:

Matt Lensherr had been looking for Tari all over the place. After the thing with her brother and the Admiral, Tari had been MIA. It wasn't like the Admiral tossed her in the brig but he hadn't seen her in three days.

"Hey Matt." He heard someone call to him and when he turned he saw it was Tari. She was smiling at him and in civvie clothes. The graced her lithe form wonderfully. The blue jeans rose below her hips and the shirt she wore barely met the waste band and Matt forgot about how he had been looking for her.

"Where have you been?" he asked suddenly.

"I was on Cloud Nine with my mother. She is over seeing...." Tari started to explain but Matt cut her off with the pressure of his lips on hers. She melted like butter in his arms. The corridor was not the right place for this but Matt couldn't stop himself.

Matt pulled back and stared at her. "I thought you were avoiding me." he replied feeling like a teenager again.

"No, mom was sitting in on a Quorum meeting." Tari assured him, "I didn't have the time to tell you because we left right after I was in my dad's cabin."

"Would you go on a date with me?" he asked out of the blue. Tari opened her mouth, closed it, and looked at him.

"What time?"

"20:00 hours on Cloud Nine."

"Ok, I'll be there. And you better be in something other than a uniform." Tari replied and kissed him on the cheek before heading down the hall leaving a stunned Matt in her wake.

COLONIAL ONE:

Bill Adama sat opposite Laura Roslin and waited for her to say something. He had wanted to talk to Hephaestus regarding his daughter, but Roslin had warned him against it. Tari had been looking so different since she had Matt had started whatever this was. She had seemed happier and more willing to accept the family she had tried to forget.

"Bill?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Laura asked and reached across the desk offering her hand to him. Feeling in this moment that it was more Laura than Bill who needed the contact Bill took her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"Tari and Matt." He replied and sighed. Hephaestus was not only above her in rank but bill thought he wasn't good enough for his daughter. Adama just wanted the best for Tari.

"Bill she is a grown woman and you have to let her make her choices. Now I realize that she is also a soldier and under your command but you can't dictate how your men and women spend their off hours." Laura answered and smiled at Bill.

"I know. Guess it is just the fact that she is my daughter."

Bill had once thought of thanking Laura for the gift that was his daughter. Even though Tari was still working through things that had happened on Pegasus. Truth of it was Tari was becoming the woman he thought she would. She was the spitting image of her mother with the personality of Laura and Bill combined. She was a force to behold and he was proud of her, even though he had never told Tari that. Perhaps he should.

"Yes she is, and I see more and more of you in her everyday. She truly is an Adama." Laura said. For a moment she just stared at him and let him continue the back and forth motion of his thumb on her knuckles.

"She is a lot like you as well." Bill replied and gently let go of her hand.

CLOUD NINE:  
20:00

Tari walked into the restaurant and looked around for Matt. When she didn't see him she stood and waited. Maybe he was running late. She was about to turn and walk out to try another place when she felt two strong hands roam over her stomach and the arms wrapped around her.

"You didn't think I stood you up?" Matt whispered in a sensual growl against her ear.

"Now why would I think that?" Tari replied and turned around in Matt's arms. This was what she had been missing on Pegasus. Sure there were pilots who loved to scratch her itch. Matt was something more.

Matt led her to a table and waited while there drinks were brought. Truth was neither of them was really hungry and they were content to sit there and sip the drinks they ordered. Matt reached across to take Tari's hand when he noticed the five buttons on the inside of her sleeve. It was the same shirt as his.

"If I had known you were going to wear my shirt I would have changed." Matt said.

"What?"

"The buttons." Matt replied and he showed her the inside of his wrists. The shirt she wore was exactly the same as his.

"Oh..." Tari looked at her arms and then over to his.

Again Matt reached over and instead of taking her hand he undid the buttons of her left sleeve so he could lightly caress the skin. Tari shivered at his light touch and smiled lazily at him. The most comfortable she had been lately was when she was with Matt. Everything that she thought she could live with out was coming into her life again. First it was her family and then it was Matt. He had tried talking to her and she just blew him off like he was another stupid jock looking for some way to kill time. But he kept at it; talking to her at every turn and eventually she relented and let him be her friend. Now he was something more.

Back and forth his fingers moved and it was making it hard for her to think. Maybe that was his intent. A night away from the office so to speak. "What did my father say to you?" Tari asked. She had been wondering what her father was going to do when he got close to Matt.

"Nothing. He came back to the Rec Room and just watched me talking with the other pilots. I was amazed that he didn't try to beat my face in." Matt laughed and joined his fingers with hers.

"I'm surprised. My father is... well my father. But I have a sneaking suspicion that my mother had something to do with it. She seems to have such a power over him." Tari commented and looked around the room. There were so many off duty pilots around here that she wanted to hunch her shoulders and try and hide.

"Well she is a beautiful woman. A man like him would be foolish not to notice that. And besides she should have some amount of power after giving him one amazing daughter." Matt replied.

"You think I am amazing?" Tari asked and leaned closer.

"Course he does." Ghost shouted from another table. Matt and Tari turned to see him sitting with Kat and Racetrack. Tari smiled at him and then turned around hiding a frown. Matt smiled at her and taking Tari by the hand they walked out of the restaurant and back to the raptor.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG except the character of Tari.

Summary: This is about Tari Adama, the child of Bill and Laura. I know that this was already created but think of it as a re-imagined series. The BSG characters I don't own. Tari I own and there area few characters that I don't own either. I merely borrowed them from people I know on a Forum site that I now play on for BSG.

Rating: T+ through M

TARI'S QUARTERS:

Matt lounged behind Tari comparing their hands. Her fingers were slender and graceful and they hinted at none of the strength she possessed. She had soft creamy skin that seemed to be as soft as silk. Matt brought their joined hands up to his lips so he could kiss the back of her hand. Tari rolled onto her back and smiled up at him. There was something to that smile but Matt wasn't sure what. He hoped it was what he thought but he didn't want to push her too far. They had just come back from Cloud Nine and Tari asked him to stay. Now he was lounging in her rack feeling the warmth of her body next to his.

"Your fingers are longer than mine." Tari commented and laughed when he laced his fingers with hers.

"Cause I am a man darling." Matt replied and kissed the side of her head.

"Gods I can't believe Ghost was on Cloud Nine let alone with Kat and Racetrack."

"Yeah, Ghost can be persuasive when he wants. Or the both of them took pity on him." Matt replied.

Matt moved back a little and watched as Tari pulled her shirt over her head. What drew Matt's eyes were her pink scars. She had suffered a lot of pain and Matt felt compelled to make the memory of these go away. Sliding down her torso to her stomach Matt slowly kissed each of the scars he saw there. Matt kissed one of the scars over one of her ribs there was a slight indentation. He could feel her shiver as he continued.

This time he worked his way up over her sternum and along her left collar bone all the way to her red lips. She moved her legs apart a little so she could take him into the cradle of her body. Matt's weight felt good. Next came his shirt so Tari could feel the heat of his skin. Sure she had had other Viper jocks but there was nothing like Matt. Others were looking for a quick fix to a certain itch. That was it and there was nothing to it. None of them had offered to talk to her first, or take her on a date. Tari reached behind her and flicked a switch plunging them into darkness and let things go where they may.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Bill Adama had been with Laura Roslin for the last two hours. She had been rushed to sickbay because her cancer had progressed so far. Cottle was trying to make her comfortable and before she fell asleep Laura had asked for Tari. So here Bill was in his daughters quarters seeing her asleep next to Hephaestus in what he assumed was nothing but skin. Moving as silently as he could he knelt down next to her and lightly touched her bare shoulder blade.

"Tari." He whispered.

She turned her head to see her father and for a moment she was shocked. But he made a motion not to talk and she nodded.

"Your mother is in sickbay asking for you." Bill whispered again, "I'll wait outside." And Bill was gone.

Tari looked over at the still sleeping Matt. She had to get to sickbay and she didn't want to tell him where she was going. Slipping out of the rack Tari grabbed up her cotton pants, underwear, and her tanks. Tari wasn't worried about shoes because it was a Battlestar and well she just wanted to get to sickbay.

Outside she silently closed the door and looked to her father. Combined with the worried looked was look of... well she couldn't place it.

"What's wrong with her?" Tari asked falling into step next to her father.

"Her cancer has finally reached the last stage."

At that moment Tari felt her heart drop out of her chest. She put her hand on his shoulder to stop him and he saw the pain in her eyes. Tari had just found her family and now her mother was dying. Sure she knew her mother had cancer, but there was some small part of her that didn't believe she would die from it. Right now her mother seemed larger than life. Bill saw the anguish and pulled his daughter into his arms, momentarily forgetting that he was in bed with another pilot.

SICKBAY:

Laura Roslin lay on a gurney watching her daughter sit next to her and Bill was behind her. Tari had tears in her eyes that had yet to be shed.

"Tari." Laura said and her daughter had taken her hand.

"Tari, why don't you get suited up and take a Raptor to get the Vice President." Bill said and put his hand on Tari's shoulder.

"Why?" Her voice broke on that one word.

"Give you time to clear your head." Bill said. Tari turned to her mother and she nodded, but it was a jerky maneuver and Tari saw the pain in her mother's eyes. Tari had been here since 06:30 and when she looked at the clock again it read 11:45. She had completely forgot about Matt. Tari rose from her chair and kissed her mother lightly on the forehead.

"I'll be back." She whispered and one single tear fell from her eye.

"Take Hephaestus with you." Bill said and Tari just brushed past him.

TARI'S QUARTERS:

Matt woke to the feel of a cold spot next to him. When he rolled over Tari was nowhere to be seen. Her clothes were gone. He didn't want to believe that she had slept with him and then left him. One reason was because these were her quarters. There was nothing to do but for him to get up and get dressed. Just as he was pulling on his boots Tari came through the hatch and grabbed her flight suit, helmet, and a few other things.

"Matt, go get your flight suit. I have to go and get Baltar from Cloud Nine."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, the Admiral said so." her voice was angry and the red eyes told him something else.

"Tari look at me." Matt said. He got up and made her stop. When he looked at her he saw the sadness behind the anger.

"My mother is in sickbay...dying. And I have to take a frakking Raptor to get a Frakking Vice President who is probably drunk!" Tari shouted and then put her hands around Matt's neck and let her tears fall quietly.

"It's ok... Gods willing."

Tari pulled away and looked at him. "You believe the Gods are going to save her?"

"Faith is powerful."

"I have no love for the Gods. But I do have a Vice President to fetch, so let's leave all this mushy stuff for later when I know I can have a break down properly." She offered him a small smile but Matt didn't buy it but he let it go.

RAPTOR 361:

Matt sat next to Tari as she flew back to Galactica with Baltar in the back. He had liked how Tari barged right into his room and told him the President asked for him immediately. She didn't bother to wait for a reply instead she just walked out and headed back to the hangar deck to wait in the Raptor.

"Why didn't you wake me this morning when you had to go to sickbay?" Matt whispered.

"Because my father was the one who woke me." Tari whispered back. She took a glance at Baltar who was staring at her intently.

"You know I demand to know what it is that is so important that..." Baltar started to say.

"Shut up!" Tari shouted over her shoulder.

"I am the Vice President." He said sternly rising to his feet and standing behind Tari's seat.

"I don't care if you are Zeus Almighty himself. Sit down and shut up!" Tari replied and was tempted to lurch the Raptor to drop him on his Vice Presidential ass.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Gaius Baltar had been looking over results from tests he had conducting from the Cylon child's blood. It had taken away the cancer completely. Sharon had been taken to sickbay and almost had her child aborted because the President feared what the child would become. He had managed to come to her aide by telling them the blood of the hybrid child would help the President. Their were a few more test that had to be run and he had just completed them. When Baltar walked into Sickbay he saw the Admiral, Captain Adama, and the Adama girl. In his opinion she was rude. But he was here to do a job.

Tari looked up and saw Baltar walking over with needle. She had to move out of his way so he could inject whatever it was into her mom's IV. For his sake whatever was in there had better help her. She didn't like the man but he was a competent scientist.

"What was that that you gave her?" Tari asked and looked at her mother.

"Some of the blood from the Hybrid child." Baltar said.

"How does that things blood help?" Tari asked but Baltar had already left. It would be a while before her mother would be awake. She was sure that her dad was going to stay with the President. Tari could either wait here or wait back in her quarters with Matt.

"Tari..."

"Yell at me tomorrow. Right now I want to stay with my mother."

"Then I will stay with you." Bill replied and pulled another chair next to his daughter and waited.

SICKBAY:

Matt walked into sickbay to see the Admiral sitting by a sleeping President. But Tari was no where near, then he saw her curled up on another gurney and she was sleeping. He should get her and take her back to her quarters but he wasn't so sure the Admiral would let him anywhere near Tari. Matt risked a glance over at the President and she was still pale but better looking than when they had brought Baltar over here yesterday.

"Sir?" Matt asked and took a step back when the Admiral turned.

"Yes, Major Lensherr."

"Sir, if you would allow me, I would like to take Captain Adama back to her quarters so she could sleep in her own bed in case Cottle needs one of the gurneys." Matt said avoiding the Admiral's gaze.

"She's fine right where she is at."

"Sir..."

"Was there something else?"

"No, sir." Matt backed away from the Admiral and over to Tari. She looked peaceful in sleep and Matt didn't like the look of her sleeping on a gurney. She rolled over on her back and opened her sleepy eyes. They really were her father's eyes.

"Hey." Tari said her voice filled with sleep, "Is my mom..."

"No she is still asleep." Matt replied sat on the edge of the gurney.

"I don't remember getting over here." Tari replied getting off the gurney to stretch her muscles.

"Maybe two of the Marines picked you up and put you over here." Matt joked.

"I just want her to open her eyes." Tari commented as she watched her mother.

Matt came up behind her and rested both his hands on her shoulder. "Her body went through a shock, she needs the rest."

"I know, but I just want to see her wonderful green eyes."

"You mean the eyes you didn't get?" Matt joked and Tari chuckled.

"Yeah, those eyes. I got all my mothers features but my father's eyes." Tari replied.

"Well I'll let you get back over there." Matt pulled away and smiled when Tari turned to him.

"Thanks." She moved over to where her father sat. Tari took her seat next to her father but watched as Matt walk out of Sickbay.

"I remember the first time your mother brought you to see me."

"What?" Tari asked and turned to her father.

"You were five years old and your hair was cut to just above your shoulders. It had been raining that day and..."

"And I had been jumping in every puddle I could find." Tari finished as she leaned her head over on her fathers shoulder. "I remember that day too. You had no doubt I was your child. I moved a little behind mom as you leaned down to look at me." Tari continued.

"Then I offered you my hand and asked your name." Bill finished.

"Yeah..." Tari said and reached out to take her mothers hand. The sooner she woke up the better Tari and her father would feel better. Lee had been down here once along with Starbuck, but they had to leave and fly the CAP. At one point it had been only Tari with her mother because the Admiral had been called to CIC, but he had come back when he was able. Now all she needed was for her mother to wake up. Whatever Baltar had given her mother had chased away her cancer. For that she owed him but he was still annoying.

SICKBAY:

Bill felt like someone was watching him. When he opened his eyes he saw Laura Roslin staring back at him. She had one hand in his and her other hand stroked their sleeping daughters head. When Bill had nodded off Tari had rested her head on his shoulder, but show had slumped over and rested her head next to the hand she had held.

"Laura?"

"Shhh, Bill don't wake Tari." Laura whispered and squeezed his hand with a strength he thought he would never feel from her again. It was something she and their daughter had in common; an inner strength that made them able to do anything.

"How do you feel?" Bill whispered and rubbed a small circle on Tari's back. She shrugged in her sleep but did not wake.

"I feel better than ever. Doc Cottle was here and said he might release me tomorrow."

"Mom?" Tar's voice was sleep filled and she blinked a few times as she looked at her conscious mother.

"Hey." Laura smiled.

"It's good to see you awake." Tari sat up and smiled at her mother.

"It's good to be awake."

"Well I had better get going. Lee is going to have my head if I'm not on rotation." Tari stood and kissed her mom on the forehead. Laura and Bill watched as Tari left sickbay. What Bill didn't expect was to see was Matt standing outside of the hatch waiting for his daughter.

"You better stop staring."

Bill looked over to Laura and shook his head. That was his daughter, but she was her own person and Bill had to respect that. It didn't mean he had to like it.

"He's..."

"He makes Tari happy. She was never this happy."

"You nearly died..."

"This has nothing to do with me. I thought we were talking about Tari?"

"Yeah, you are definitely cured." Bill joked and Laura laughed a little. He reached over and grasped her hand holding it like he had done on Colonial One.

LOCKER ROOM:

Tari stood looking at her reflection. She was in her flight suit and ready to head down to the flight deck for the CAP that she would be flying with Kat, Destiny, Starbuck, and Lee. The problem was she didn't want to be in her Viper. Tari wanted to be with her mother. This was a new feeling for her. When she was growing up her and her mother had had separate lives. Tari had learned early on to take care of herself. Now her mother nearly died, but she was a pilot and Tari had a job to do.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Tari turned around to see Vixon leaning against the wall.

"Not really."

"Come on. The CAP isn't going anywhere without you. So, how is the President?" Vixon asked moving closer to Tari

"She's better." Tari replied and scrubbed her hands over her face.

"You don't like me much do you?" She cocked her head and smiled.

"I don't know you well enough." Tari said and looked at Vixon's reflection in the mirror.

"Well you better get to the flight deck." Vixon commented and moved out of Tari's way when the young girl brushed past her. 

VIPER 452:

This part of space had nothing exciting to look at. No planets or stellar phenomenon's. So in other words... nothing. It was just a sea of endless stars and ships that sailed along the inky black abyss.

"Sing out over there Ares, so we know you're alive." Starbuck laughed.

"Why don't you do the singing and leave the flying to professionals." Ares tossed back.

"Oh ho... you think you are professional enough?" Starbuck joked and rolled her Viper to fly on Tari's wing.

"Why don't you both can the chatter and just fly the CAP." Kat groused. Lately she had been down and moody. The word around Galactica is that the man she had been seeing on one of the Civilian ships had left her. Apparently he couldn't stand the fact she was in the fleet and not have enough time for him.

"Relax Kat; it's only a little chatter." Destiny tossed her words in.

"All right that's enough; from everyone. Destiny form up with Ares and Kat; Starbuck form up on me." Lee said and the others followed their orders.

SENIOR OFFICERS QUARTERS:

Lee and Starbuck sat at the table playing a boring game of Triad. The CAP was even duller than the game. It was just a way to kill some time without having to do anything more. There were times on the Galactica where things seemed to go even slower the normal. Today was one of those times.

"There has got to be something more we can do than play cards." Lee groaned and tossed his cards on the table.

"Well I could think of a few things." Kara winked and slid her foot up Lee's leg and back down smiling as she did so. They had been going on together for a bout one month. Truth be told that it was an easy thing to slide into once both of them had their heads on straight. With Kara the last part was easier said than done, but she was making a concentrated effort.

"That sounds... like a pleasant diversion." Lee said and moved around the table to crouch in front of Kara.

"Don't forget your boots." Kara said and laughed.

TARI'S QUARTERS:

Tari lounged on her rack looking over a few of the fleet news reports. Some of the Fleet were not happy with the way her mother had been dealing with issues lately. In Tari's mind her mother had been doing great. It had only been a few days since she almost died and now she was back and stronger than ever. Soon her term as President would be over and so far there was no one else willing to run against her. Everyone in the fleet knew that without Roslin as President the Admiral would not follow who ever tried to run against her.

Tari got up and stretched. She was getting no where from reading the fleet reports. There was nothing for her to do until later that evening because Matt and a few of her friends were out on the CAP. So here she sat in civvie clothes doing nothing. Lee had given her the day off to rest because she had fallen asleep in her cockpit yesterday. It was the boredom more than the exhaustion. Tari had tried to tell Lee that but he was the CAG and it was his call. Instead of staying here she walked out of her quarters and down to the Pilots Rec Room.

PILOTS REC ROOM:

Lee looked up when his sister walked in. To his eyes Tari looked tired and worn out but she was a pilot and they all had to suffer exhaustion. Tari looked like she had had enough exhaustion to last her a life time but she had refused to take the day off so Lee made her by taking her off the rotation schedule for the next few days.

"Tari over here." Lee motioned her over and Tari strolled over to sit next to her brother. The only seat available was between Lee and Wolfe. Reluctantly she sat and looked at Kara who was smoking like she always did.

"So Tari how is all the resting going?" Kara asked.

"Boring as usual, I feel useless."

"Everyone needs a break now and then." Wolfe put in and Tari looked at him.

"Yeah well, I'm not everyone." Tari snapped and put her face in her hands.

"There is nothing wrong with resting every now and then." Lee said and rubbed his sisters back.

"I know, but I hate feeling useless." Tari replied and reached for the drink Starbuck handed her.

"You know you're not useless."

Tari turned to see Matt in the entrance way with his arms crossed over his chest and he was leaning against the frame. He was still in his flight suit with the top of it tied around his waist. It was something Tari would never get tired of seeing him like that.

"Matt." Tari whispered and rose from her chair to go to him. She knew that her brother was watching her but Lee would have to get over it.

"Come on, let's have some fun." Matt replied and offered his hand to her. He knew that everyone in the room was watching them but Matt didn't care. Sure he had had other women but none of them were like Tari. She was fiery and high spirited. There were so much of her parents in her that it sometimes made him wonder why she even looked twice at him. Then there were times that he was happy she did.

Tari took his hand and let him pull her out of the room and out into the corridor. Where he was taking her she had no idea but then it would be fine where ever he took her. Matt looked over at her in her maroon shirt, ratty jeans, and bare feet. The only other person he had known who would walk around barefoot on Galactica was Starbuck.

"That's a good color on you." Matt said and smiled when Tari looked at him.

"It's just a color."

"I know but it looks good on you. By the way, where are your shoes?"

"Right where I left them, next to my rack." She laughed at Matt's expression.

"The only other person who walks around...."

"Is Starbuck. "Tari finished. On more than one occasion she had seen her brother's friend walking around Galactica barefoot.

"Why does she do that?" Matt asked. As long as he had served on Galactica that was the one thing that eluded him.

"Because she is Kara Thrace. What she does is not always for others to figure out." Tari said as they continued on through the halls.

"That is the best answer I have heard." Matt looked around and saw the other officers and specialists looking at them.

"What's the matter?" Tari asked and looked at the others.

"They're all staring at us."

"So, let them stare. Besides you must be tired from the CAP."

"What do you suggest?" Matt asked taking his hand out of Tari's and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Some rest and recuperation in my quarters tonight, but first... you need a shower." Tari started to laugh and Matt dropped his arm.

"Really?" Matt looked at her.

"That's what you get for spending 13hrs in a cockpit." Tari laughed and kissed Matt on the cheek.

"What time?" Matt called after Tari as she rushed up the hall.

"22:00... I gotta have dinner with my family." Tari replied and turning a corner she was out of Matt's sight. He stared after her for a few more moments even though he couldn't see around the corner, then he headed off towards the locker rooms to shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG except the character of Tari.

Summary: This is about Tari Adama, the child of Bill and Laura. I know that this was already created but think of it as a re-imagined series. The BSG characters I don't own. Tari I own and there area few characters that I don't own either. I merely borrowed them from people I know on a Forum site that I now play on for BSG.

Rating: T+ through M

ADAMA'S QUARTERS:

Tari looked from her mother to her father and then over at the clock. She had said she would attend dinner with her parents and her brother but she hadn't realized that it would take nearly two hours. Under the table she tapped her fingers on her right knee and thought about what Matt was doing right about now. Tari imagined Matt in the locker rooms under the hot spray of the water. Then the images of her last shower flooded her mind. She had the feel him pressed up against her and his lips danced over hers. When she had been on the Pegasus she had never had thoughts like these with any other member of the crew. Of course Tari had noticed them looking at her. With her mother's looks and her father's eyes she knew she was a knock out. But she had never cared what she had looked like in the past. If there was an itch she had to scratch one her fellow Viper Pilots were sure to help her out. Tari had often favored Falcon. He was willing to help her out with no strings, but now Matt had come into her world and things were working again.

"Tari, are you listening?" Lee asked and poked his sister in the side of the arm.

"Sorry, I was caught up in…"

"Thinking about Matt." Laura finished for her daughter and Tari looked at her with wide eyes. The President knew that look in her daughter's eyes all too well. Bill had often teased her about that same look when she would think about Adama. Well that was before he had thrown her in the brig. Now she thought about him more and more.

"I wasn't…"

"Sure you were." Lee interrupted and Tari punched him.

"I think you might be nervous about something."

"No…"

"Really?" Bill joined in the conversation. When he had seen Tari in bed with Matt his fatherly instinct had been to beat the crap out of the pilot. But he also had to remember that Tari was an adult. As much as he may not like it. He had just managed to get his daughter to be comfortable in the same room with him and her mother. Bill was not about to ruin that by challenging Matt in the boxing ring.

"I just… am not talking about this. With any of you." Tari muttered and slumped in her chair. She as not about to tell them that she was going to be having Matt in her quarters later and that they would be more than likely be creating some vertical thrust.

"What ever you say." Laura said and picked up her water. Bill looked across the table at the President and offered her a slight smile.

Tari looked at her parents over the rim of her glass and saw the little smiles they exchanged. She had to close her eyes at such and intimate moment. Seeing her parents like that made Tari's heart fill with some childish love for them. Sometimes it was a fight for her to try and relax whenever she was in the same room with them. All she could think about was he mother seeing the marks on her back. Matt accepted them as a part of who she was and what she had to endure during her tour on the Pegasus. But Tari had no idea what he mother thought about them. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Well I think that I will excuse myself and call it a night." Lee suddenly said and stood up. Tari saw it as her way out. 'Thank you Lee.' Tari thought and stood with her brother.

"Yeah, same here. I think I will work out in the gym before I hit my rack." Tari said smiling at Bill and Laura. Out of character Tari gave her mother a hug and then smiled again. Laura looked after her daughter as she walked out behind her brother. This was one of the times where Tari never ceased to amaze her mother.

Bill and Laura waited for a moment before retiring to the couch where they sat close enough for decorum. Some nights it was easier not to talk but tonight was not one of them. Laura wanted to talk about Tari but she couldn't think of the words to use. In the few short months that the Pegasus had been with the fleet things had seemed to have gotten a little bit better. Tari had looked like a shade when she arrived and now she was told that her daughter had been laughing and making friends amongst the Galactica crew. Bill had even mentioned that Tari had requested to be permanently assigned to the Galactica.

Adama looked over at Roslin and saw all her thoughts playing out on her face but she had yet to voice any of them. Reaching over he took her hand and held it between both of his. Laura looked at him and smiled. Laura realized that there was no need for talking right now. Being with Adama made her world right itself. There were no Cylons, no threats of death, and no up coming election as long as she was with him in his inner sanctum.

TARI'S QUARTERS:

Tari dragged her feet heading back to her quarters. She had spent the last hour in the gym taking her new found rage out on the punching bag. There was nothing for her to be mad about really. Tari thought that she would still have caught Matt in the locker rooms but when she had went there to take a quick shower. Taking the long way back to her quarters she had discreetly passed the rec room but still no Matt. He could be waiting in her quarters, but why would he be there if there was nothing to do.

Opening the hatch Tari was greeted by the sight of candle light but no Matt. The candles were placed on the table next to her rack and along the wall. The soft illumination added an ambiance that made the space look something other than a room on the aged Battlestar. Tari felt movement behind her, but before she could turn her world was plunged into darkness when something came over her eyes.

"It's fine." Matt whispered and Tari felt her heart race. She had never had a blind fold before. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick hug before pulling away. Tari was about to pull off the blind fold when Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the direction she knew her bed to be. Matt turned her to so the back of her knees hit the bed but he didn't push her down. Instead he kept her standing while his nimble fingers grazed along the edge of her undershirts. He started by easing his fingers up under the material then tracing patterns before he tugged the shirts up and over her lean body letting the cool air of the cabin whisper over her flesh.

She could feel Matt crouching down in front of her. He rested his hands lightly on her waist and Matt's lips danced lightly over the skin of her abs. Then lower to where he flesh met clothes. While his fingers removed the button and unzipped the zipper Tari threaded her fingers through his hair and waited for what was to come next. The material of her green pants cascaded down her long legs leaving her clad only in her service underwear.

"What…" Tari started to ask but Matt's hand came up to cover her mouth.

"No words, not tonight." He whispered and his voice reverberated around them.

Matt stood in front of Tari and coerced her down to the mattress using his skilled fingers kneading the flesh at her waist and his lips devouring hers. He could taste the Ambrosia she had imbibed earlier mingled with her own unique flavor. She was his food of the Gods. It was as if he had tasted no creature before her. All the woman he had had came close to her but Tari was a force.

He settled himself over her so every inch from chest to thighs were touching. Tari let out a gasp when Matt was settled between her legs. With on of his hands he secured both of her slender wrists with his. Matt roamed his free hand down her right side and felt a dent in Tari's ribs. Rather than stopping to explore Matt continued on down until he reached her hip. Grazing his short nails over her bone he slid his head back up her body to cup her face. The urge to take her right then and there was so powerful but Matt restrained himself. He wanted to make it pleasurable for her. He kissed her again long and slow before trailing his lips down her chin, over her throat, and roamed her collar bone. Releasing her hands Matt licked and nipped her heated flesh. He reveled in the feel of her writhing under him.

Tari felt like she was on fire. It made this sitting and passiveness intolerable for her. She was the dominant but Matt had made her submit before she knew what he was doing. It was erotic and frustrating all at the same time. Still he continued his assault on her senses. Every lick, every caress had her skin shivering with desire and want. While Matt was busy else where Tari removed the blind fold and locked her legs around his waist. Catching him off guard Tari reversed their positions so she was on top and Matt had to submit. He liked it when a woman could dominate him but for a short while he enjoyed dominating Tari. She looked down at him and gave him a wicked smile. Taking the bandana Tari tied his wrists together. She did to him what he had done to her; making sure that no part of his flesh was left unexplored by her mouth, teeth, and tongue.

TWO HOURS LATER:

Tari stretched her arms and bowed her spine under the blanket. Matt held her still flushed body and kissed the crook of her neck where her shoulder. Two hours worth of hot sweaty sex always made her content, but with Matt here is was something more. His body molded with hers as he lay behind her running his fingers through her hair. The candles had burned more than half way down and they still offered soft illumination. One of Matt's strong arms rested over her blanket clad stomach and he used his other as a pillow. Tari had her left arm resting on his thigh where his left leg was draped over hers and her right arm dangled over the side of the rack tracing patterns in the space just above the floor.

"I found something interesting on you earlier." Matt whispered and kissed the side of her neck.

"Really, what's that?" Tari asked and shifted closer to him.

"I never noticed the dent you had in the right side of you ribs. It's very subtle."

"Hmmm." Tari groaned

"How did it happen?" Matt asked.

"A fight in Flight school." Tari didn't elaborate any further.

"You don't really want to tell me do you?"

"Uh uh." Tari groaned again shifting even closer. This time she fell asleep soon after and Matt was left watching her. In her deep sleep Tari had a lazy cat that ate the canary smile. It was an endearing feature Matt liked the most about her. He only hoped that he would continue to experience it.

PORT FLIGHT POD:

Falcon had been aboard Galactica for three hours. His intent had been to find Ares for a little stress relief but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of that fiery red head. And he had been looking too. Tony saw Destiny in between Wizard and Roadkill. If anyone knew where Tari was it would be her best Friend and comrade in crime Kara Fan. When she had been on Pegasus Kara and Tari were always in the same places together.

"Destiny?"

"Falcon, hey man. Never thought I would see the day when you would step foot off the Pegasus." Kara untangled herself from her two men and walked over to Falcon.

"Yeah, well I'm here looking for Tari."

"She might be with Matt."

"Who's Matt?" Falcon asked.

"Matt Lensherr. He and Tari have been spending a lot of time together." Kara answered, but she wasn't completely paying attention to Tony's expression. She was watching Wizard and Roadkill joke around.

"Do you know where they would be right now?"

"Try the gym. She could be working out. Or she might be with her mother on Colonial One." Kara absentmindedly said and before Falcon could ask her more she walked off and left him to ponder this new information. While they had served aboard the Pegasus Tari had been his infrequent lover. He had also been the one to tend to her that Thorne had inflicted on her beautiful skin. She had only trusted Tony with the care of her wounds. Tari wouldn't even go to Destiny.

_FLASHBACK:_

Tony lay in his rack after finishing his rotation. He hadn't seen Tari for a few days and he was wondering where she was when he heard a weak tapping on the hatch. The other members he shared these quarters were all with Red Squadron and they had Combat drills right now so that left Tony alone. At first he thought he was hearing things when the tapping came again. Rising from his rack Tony opened the hatch and found Tari Adama on her knees wearing a ratty t-shirt and bloody shorts.

"Tari?" Tony whispered and grabbed her left arm to drag her gently inside. Closing the hatch he helped her over to his rack and flinched as she whimpered in pain.

"What happened to you?" Tony asked.

"Thorne." Tari gasped out and she started to shake. Tony moved closer to her and slid up her t-shirt. There he saw fresh cut wounds and bruising all over. Blood lines trickled down her side and soaked into his sheets. Some of the cuts had stopped bleeding but they still looked horrible.

"You should go to the medic." Tony whispered.

"No." Tari growled and fisted her hands in the blankets. She didn't want the medics to see her like this. It would not only embarrass her but it would be all anyone would see when they looked at her.

"If I have to treat you then I need a few things." Tony said and moved away from his battered lover.

"Bag...by the... hatch."

Tony didn't question her and retrieved the bag. In it there was disinfectant, bandages, sutures, and tape. Some of her wounds were deeper than other and those would require the sutures. Tony had no idea what he was doing but it was for Tari and right now she needed his help.

He poured the disinfectant over her wounds and listened to it bubble as it cleaned the wound. Tari didn't scream but he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. Most of the wounds on her would be fine with just gauze taped over it, but there were three deeper cut that would need the sutures. Still he was not sure if he would be able to do it.

"I've never done this before." Tony admitted.

"It's not that hard." Tari gasped and gritted her teeth against another wave of pain. "All you have to do is make sure you get the needle under a few layers of skin... and sew the wound shut. I would do it myself if I could see them." Tari grunted as Tony started. his hands shook a little when he thought he had put the needle in too deep and again when he made her gasp in pain after he tugged the thread too hard.

"You really need a medic to do this." Tony muttered but continued on as she had asked. All three of her wounds were sutured, cleaned, and bandaged. When Tony looked at Tari she had passed out. Right now she looked so peaceful in her current state. Over the last few weeks Tari had been losing some of her fire and lust for life. It was making her a less frequent lover to fill his bed. Tony had tried to talk to her about it but all she would say was.... 

"Tony!" Tari shouted from across the gym. She was pinning a guy to the floor and he looked to be content where he was.

"Ares..." Tony said shocked. She wore only a black service bra and a pair of Galactica sweats with black running shoes. Her scars gleamed in the dull light and she seemed oblivious to them now. Tari looked like she had regained some of her fire and lust for life that Tony had thought Thorne had taken from her. Tony wasn't prepared when she ran to him and jumped up into his arms laughing.

"I never thought I would see the day you would be on Galactica. I thought the Beast would hold you forever." She laughed and slid down to stand in front of him. The man she had pinned rose from the mat and came to stand behind her. He was slightly taller than her and leaner with a hint of muscle.

"Who's your friend?" Tony asked keeping both eyes on the man behind her.

"I'm Maj. Matt Lensherr. Silver Spars." He held out his hand and Tony only looked at it. Matt with drew his hand and watched this man watching his woman.

"Tony what brings you here?"

"Came looking for you. But I have to head back to Pegasus so..."

"We'll catch a drink on cloud nine some time." Tari looked over at the clock and shook her head. "Sorry guys but I have to change and head to the Colonial One."

"Your mother?" Matt asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, she wants to talk to me about something." Tari replied and grabbed her jacket. At this rate she might just go to the Colonial One looking as she did. Before she left the two men to stare at each other Tari kissed Matt and then Falcon.

COLONIAL ONE:

Laura Roslin sat across from her daughter and watched a hundred questions fly over Tari's face. When Laura had asked her over to her office it was under the intention to ask her about Matt. She was not acting as the President. Laura wanted to try and be a mother to the girl she had given life. Some days Tari accepted her in the role and others it was like they were back to the day Tari had stepped foot on Galactica under the yoke of Adm. Cain.

"I'm not talking to you as your President; I want to talk to you like I'm still your mother."

"You'll always be my mother." Tari muttered and looked up to meet Laura's green eyes. Laura had heard what Tari had said but her bond was still fragile at best. There were things that had happened to Tari on the Pegasus that Laura had read in Cain's logs when Bill was in CIC. Admiral Helena Cain had documented everything that happened aboard her ship, the interrogation of suspected Cylon collaborators and even the interrogation of the Cylon Gina as well. Laura couldn't help the stirring of pity at Tari's fate.

"I wanted to ask you about Matt Lensherr." Laura stated and rose from her desk to come and sit next to Tari.

"Umm... well... I... What do you want to know?" Tari asked and leaned back in her chair. This was a new side to her mother. When she had been a kid Laura had always bee away with Adar. That had suited Tari just fine. It left her to develop into the person she wanted to become. And what Tari had wanted to be was a Viper pilot like her father.

"Anything you want to tell me." Laura replied.

"Umm... he's a good pilot."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. That's all I can think of." Tari lied. She was not about to tell her mother that she and Matt were already climbing between the sheets. They were pilots it was part of the job description.

"Tari I want you to know that you can talk to me.... as your mother."

"I know." Tari whispered and averted her gaze.

Laura hooked her finger under Tari's chin and raised her daughters gaze. The thought that entered Laura's mind was the she was still so like her father. It wasn't the eyes it was everything about Tari that let people know who her father was. She had a presence when she walked into a room that everyone took notice of her whether she wanted them to or not. "You are so like your father." Laura whispered and brushed a strand of hair out of Tari's face.

"You think so?"

"We both do." Laura replied and slowly pulled Tari into a hug. For a minute Tari stiffened and then relaxed into her mothers embrace. This was the sort of thing that they both had missed out on when the Colonies still existed. If it hadn't been for the apocalypse then they would never had begun to heal the great chasm between them.

"Why would anyone want someone like me? I'm damaged goods. Matt's a good man." Tari said and pulled back from her mother.

"Maybe he sees what others fail to see."

"What is that in the mother's handbook?" Tari smiled.

"If I had a handbook things between us would have been better."

"Well then I guess it is a good thing the worlds ended huh?"

"Come on, you can take me back to Galactica." Laura laughed and headed with her daughter out of the office.

"Spending the night are we mother?" Tari teased and looked at a shocked look on Billy's face.

"I have a meeting with the Admiral." Laura laughed.

"That's what everyone's calling it these days." Tari tossed back and dodged as her mother playfully swung at her.

"Going to have dinner with us tonight?"

"Again?"

"Yes, again. Bring Maj. Lensherr if you feel compelled..."

"To frighten him with my family?"

"Who says we would frighten him?" Laura asked and followed Tari into the waiting Raptor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG except the character of Tari.

Summary: This is about Tari Adama, the child of Bill and Laura. I know that this was already created but think of it as a re-imagined series. The BSG characters I don't own. Tari I own and there area few characters that I don't own either. I merely borrowed them from people I know on a Forum site that I now play on for BSG.

Rating: T+ through M

PILOTS REC ROOM:

Tony saw Destiny sitting with Matt, and two other pilots he didn't recognize. Destiny turned to see Tony staring and motioned him over. She pushed Matt closer to the other male pilot and made room for her friend from Pegasus. They had shared plenty of hardships and Tari was a thing in common between them.

"So Tony, have you met Vixon and Ghost Rider?" Destiny pointed out the two other people.

"Now I have. Her Raptor is back but I missed her on the Flight deck."

"I haven't seen her yet. Matt you seen Tari?"

"Briefly. She invited me to dinner with the President, Admiral, CAG, and Starbuck." Matt admitted and ran a hand through his hair. In all honesty he was nervous about the dinner. Several times Tari had said, 'If you don't want to I won't blame you.' He had nearly taken her offer and run for it. But it was for Tari and he wanted to show the Admiral that he was not a pilot after one thing. Especially since that one thing happened to be with his daughter.

"Ooh the entire line up. Damn you must be special to get an invite like that." Destiny laughed.

"Or just frakking the Admiral's Daughter." Vixon said. Once a long time ago she and Matt had been a thing but he had given her up for that reporter, D'Anna Biers. Now he was with Tari. When would Matt learn?

"She's a good girl." Matt said.

"Key word in the sentence being 'Girl."

"Vixon relax." Ghost said and rubbed his hand over her back.

"Ok well, Tony you wanna tour of the Bucket?" Destiny asked eager to change the subject. Tony smiled t his friend and got up with out a word. He needed to get up and moving and not to be thinking about the red head who had come to him bloody.

"Hope you have fun at dinner... Matt." Tony said and followed Destiny out of the Rec Room.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS:

Tari sat with her brother on the couch while she waited for Matt to show. She had given him the option not to come tonight but secretly she had hoped he would decide to have dinner here. It would like a validation of the shaky relationship they had started. Tari had wanted to tell Matt about Tony and her time on the Pegasus but there was a barrier preventing her from speaking the memories aloud. Tari wound her hair around her index finger and watched the hatch. Lee tried not to pay attention to his sister but she was starting to make him nervous. Starbuck poked him in the shoulder to get his attention and Lee just looked at her. Lee wasn't sure whether he wanted to mad or irritated. Matt 'Hephaestus' Lensherr was sleeping with his baby sister. It was true they had never been close but they were still family.

Admiral Adama and President Roslin just watched the three pilots with polite interest. Lee was talking and laughing with Starbuck who seemed more at ease these days since coming back from Caprica. Tari on the other hand was fidgeting. Matt Lensherr still had yet to show and that was the source of their daughter's unease. Laura had only seen the pilot in passing while she was on her way to Admiral's quarters. If he showed it would be a good opportunity to chat with the man who was sleeping with her daughter. Bill on the other hand would just as soon not have Matt show up. He had been partially absent in his daughters life but he was still her father and the idea of one of his pilots sleeping with her just set his teeth on edge.

In one fluid motion the occupants of the Admirals quarters turned when the hatch opened and Matt walked in. He dressed himself in black suit pants and a white button up shirt with his black service boots. Tari liked the conservative look. It was way better than the grey dress uniforms they had to wear for formal occasions. Tonight was just dinner and nothing more. Well nothing more to her but Matt looked ready to run for the flight deck and take the nearest Raptor off of Galactica.

"Hey Matt, glad you could make it." Kara spoke first and rising from the couch she clapped Matt on the back. He laughed and walked over to the Admiral and President. Matt inclined his head and held out his hand for the President. Laura looked at him as she gave him her hand.

"As always Madam President you are looking beautiful." Matt smiled and lightly kissed the back of her hand. Laura chuckled and removed her hand. He certainly had manners.

"Thank you Maj. Lensherr." Laura said and cast a side long glance at Bill who locked his jaw.

"Heph, you want a drink?" Lee offered leaving his sister on the couch. Tari was content to watch Matt even as her parents watched him. She saw him in a whole new way. Matt looked like he fit right into this little picture. He stood with Lee, Starbuck, and the President holding a conversation like regular people and not like they were the last humans left in the universe. Tari looked up her father came to sit next to her.

"You really like him, don't you?" Adama asked his youngest.

"I think I do." Tari answered and rested her head on her fathers shoulder.

"That's enough for me, until he breaks your heart."

"Then you are going to kill him?" Tari laughed and Bill patted her knee laughing with her. The hatch opened again and a specialist entered with a tray of food. Tari didn't realize how hungry she was until she smelled the noodle and the chicken that went with it. With her stomach growling Tari sat down next to Matt and waited for the plates to be passed around. Lee and Starbuck sat on right side of the table with Tari and Matt on the other and Laura and Bill at either end.

"So, Matt which Colony are you from?" Laura asked idly just before she took a sip of water.

"I was born of Picon, but I lived a good portion of my life on Aerilon. My father owned a ranch, raised cattle and horses."

"Really?" Starbuck asked, "I never would have thought of you as the ranching type, Matt. You are a Viper Jock through and through."

"Yeah, I know. Makes people shocked when I tell them that." Matt laughed and took Tari's hand under the table.

"What made you decide to be a pilot?" Laura asked again and shrugged off a glance from her daughter.

"I wanted something different. When I was old enough I moved to Caprica and joined the military where I excelled as a pilot. Course I am no where near the caliber of Apollo, Starbuck, and your very own Ares, but I pull my weight." Matt raised the back of Tari's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Tari looked at the others and she felt the color start to rise in her face but she focused on her food.

"And how old are you?" Laura asked. It was like she was the one asking all the questions.

"Ok that's enough. Mother stop. Can we have a nice conversation instead of an interrogation?" Tari dropped her chop sticks and stared at her mother.

"Tari, its fine. It's true I have a few years on your daughter, but that doesn't matter to her. Well I would hope it doesn't." Matt chuckled and continued to eat. Tari just wanted to get dinner over with and spend more alone time with Matt.

"So, any news on who will run against you in the coming election?" Lee asked. Tari smiled at her brother for the quick change of the subject.

"I don't know. No one out there has the guts enough I guess." Laura laughed.

"Maybe they are smart enough to realize that with you as President we all would be safer." Tari said.

"I heard rumors that Gaius Baltar was planning to run against you Madam President." Matt chimed in.

"What?!" Laura and Bill said as one.

"That weasel." Tari commented.

"It's just the word I heard on Galactica."

"I've heard the same thing." Lee said.

"It will never come to anything." Laura said and they ate in silence for a while.

SENIOR OFFICERS QUARTERS:

Kara bowed her spine and groaned when her back came into contact with Lee's warm chest. After dinner they had headed to the Gym for a little fun but that fun soon turned into something more and thus they ended up in his rack. The heat was just cooling and the sweat on her flesh caused goose bumps to rise up from the swirling air of the ventilation system. Lee kissed his way down her spine and back up biting lightly on her shoulder blade.

"What do you think about Tari and Matt?" Kara asked then sighed curling into Lee's side after she slid the curtain shut. It wasn't sound proofing but it would be some semblance of privacy should someone come in.

"All I have to say is if he hurts my sister then I will..."

"You'll what?" Kara leaned over and smiled down at Lee.

"Beating the crap out of him comes to mind." Lee laughed and leaned up to kissed Kara's throat.

"Come on, the Old Man beats the crap out of you. What makes you think you can beat the crap out of Matt?" Kara laughed as Lee managed to pin her.

"The Old Man was my teacher." Lee replied and kissed Starbuck long and hard stopping anymore conversation from her. Kara ran her short nails down his back and chuckled in his ear when he moved further down her body.

ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS:

Roslin lounged with Adama in his rack. Dinner had been over for a few hours and they had needed something to occupy themselves. She hadn't wanted to go back to Colonial One instead she was here with Adama like this; being his lover. Laura lay on her back and contented in the feel of Adama's hand rubbing over her stomach and down her left side. He had been doing that for the last ten minutes and Laura was wondering why, but was too content to ask him why. Bill slid down and kissed her flat stomach over her grey tank top.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked lazily running her fingers through his hair.

"Just imagining something." Bill whispered and moved the material up so it bunched right under her ribs. He placed light butterfly kisses in a circle.

"Imagining what?" Laura cocked her head and looked at Adama as he stared at her up the line of her body.

"What you must have looked like pregnant with our daughter." Bill whispered and kissed her bare stomach one more time before resuming his place next to her. She just smiled at him and laced her fingers with his. It was a strange thing for Adama to wonder and yet it was also just like him.

"I was fat, and couldn't see my feet." Laura said and turned a little red.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't know how to find you. We only slept together once and I get pregnant with your child. I was confused." Laura confessed. She had wanted to tell him how afraid she had been while carrying their child. Laura was alone and just starting out on Adar's political career. Bill was gone and it was only a few years later when she found out that he was married and had two sons. Laura stayed away out of foolish pride. But when Tari was five she had asked about her father and why her last name was different from her mothers. That was Laura's breaking point and it was why she had decided to find Bill and tell him he had a daughter.

"I still bet you were beautiful." Bill assured her, "As you are now."

Laura rose up enough to touch her lips to his but it was Bill who fueled the fire between them. When he had seen her in that bar he knew he wanted to bed her even though it would have been to make his wife angry. There was something about Laura that drew a man like Bill. And he was still drawn to her even at all these years.

TARI'S QUARTERS:

Tari curled up with Matt and drew circles on his exposed chest. She had wanted to ask him if he was thoroughly scarred from the interrogation her mother had given him but she thought better of it. Instead she opted for the contented silence. There was something else that they needed to talk about but it meant speaking of old memories that she had long buried.

"What is the story with Tony?" Matt whispered and kissed the top of his lovers head.

"He was a pilot that... served to scratch my itch. And he was the one who tended my wounds instead of the doctors. I didn't want many people to know." Tari sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Matt said nothing instead he pulled Tari into the safety of his arms and just held her close. This new info shed light into the relationship she must have had with Tony. Right now she had a lot on her mind. He probably had won some points with Lee, but with her father and mother. That was something he didn't want to think about. At least not right now. He had a beautiful woman in his arms what else was there to think about? 

ADAMA'S QUARTERS:

Laura Roslin stretched and buried her head in the pillow trying to drown out the buzzing of the wireless. Adama was next to her and still sound asleep or she thought he was still asleep. Laura hid her smile when she heard Adama growl and reach over her to grab the receiver. Of course he had to reach over her and Laura decided not to move.

"Laura, move."

"Uh uh." She groaned. Bill managed to get the receiver and still glare at Laura.

"Adama."

_"Hold for Colonial One."_ Dualla said. Bill scrubbed his hand over his face and waited for the connecting call.

"Great." Bill muttered and leaned over Roslin. She was still lying on her stomach with her face turned away from him. Half of her back was bare to his roving gaze and her skin still held a glow to it.

_"Admiral it's Billy, course you knew that. I'm looking for the President."_ Billy said quickly.

"And the first thing you do is call the Admiral's quarters?" Bill asked before he nipped Laura's shoulder. She flinched at the sudden feel of his teeth on her skin. Laura turned her head away from him to hide her contented smile. Being with Bill Adama made sense to her when nothing in this world did. By a mathematical absurdity she became President. Luck brought her daughter Tari back into her life and now Laura was here with Bill Adama.

_"I figured since she didn't return to the Colonial One that she was with you."_ Billy stammered on his end.

"Hold on." Bill replied and put the receiver in Laura's line of sight. She shook her head no and this time buried her head under the pillow. Bill sighed and thought, 'Red heads are not morning people.' Taking the pillow Bill held the receiver to Laura's ear and she listened intently to what Billy had to say. In the next instant she was up and clutching the blanket to her body and the receiver to her ear.

"Are you certain?" Laura asked as she leaned over the side. "I'll be there soon." She snapped and slammed the receiver back into the cradle harder than needed. When she came back up in a sitting position she had Bill's uniform jacket in her hands. Without a word to Bill she slid the jacket on and buttoned it up while climbing out of his rack. Bill glanced over at the clock and the time was 05:35. For Bill it was too early for a political crisis.

Five steps away from the rack and Laura turned to stare at Bill, "You going to get out of bed and get dressed?"

"Not when you are wearing part of my uniform." Bill replied and Laura tossed his pants at him.

"Get dressed." She replied gathering her clothes. 

TARI'S QUARTERS:

Matt watched as Tari lay sprawled across her rack. He had gotten out of her rack to scrub through the wireless and came across a broadcast by Baltar claiming he was running for the office of the President. Roslin and Adama must have heard this already, if they were awake. Matt had to shake his head against that thought. Anyone with eyes could see the attraction between the two leaders. Most chose to ignore it and go about their lives with the knowledge that they were in safe hands. And he was one of those people. He worried about whether Tari was going to run on him at the first sign of trouble.

_"This just in: Gaius Baltar has stated he will run for President opposite Laura Roslin."_ Matt changed the wireless band again to find a media conference with Roslin and Adama.

"Hmmm." Matt turned to see Tari rolling over and covering her head with a pillow. 'Red Heads hate morning.' Matt thought and shook his head at her sleeping form. How she could have survived Military training he would never know.

_"Madam President, how does it feel to know that you have someone out there willing to run against you in the coming election?"_ Seyku Hamilton asked.

_"Healthy competition is a normal part of a political race. I just hope Dr .Baltar is up to the challenge."_ Laura replied. Matt could hear the smile in her voice.

_"Admiral, who are you endorsing in the coming election?" _Plya asked.

_"The Military is choosing to remain neutral at this time."_ Adama replied. Matt could see him now. He would be standing tall and his hands would be behind his back.

Casting another glance back at Tari he saw her looking right at him. When they had passed the ready room she had seen he was on the Rotation for a scouting mission with Racetrack. Tari climbed out of her warm rack to hand Matt his collar and Helmet.

"Good Hunting Hephaestus." She whispered. Matt smiled and lightly kissed her forehead before walking out of her quarters.

FLIGHT DECK:

Matt walked over to Racetrack and greeted her while they waited for the Chief to give the go ahead. Tyrol made sure to check over every Raptor and Viper personally before a pilot would take it out.

"So, have a nice night in Ares bed?" Racetrack asked and nudged Matt in the ribs while smiling.

"How can you tell I was there?"

"Easy. The gleam in your eyes and the bite mark on your neck." She laughed.

"The mark is a few days old and well… yes I just left Ares' billet."

"I think this is the longest you have been with a single woman." Racetrack mused, "Who was the last one, D'Anna something."

"D'Anna Biers." Matt said flatly. That had ended some what abruptly. It was her choice not Matt's. He found himself thinking about her sometimes, but in the past weeks D'Anna had not come into his thoughts at all. The last time he had thought about her was the morning before he slept with Tari. Now the Raptor jock had put the blonde in his head again.

"All right L.T your Raptor is ready. Good Hunting." Tyrol said.

"Thanks Chief." Matt said and boarded the Raptor after Racetrack.

RECON MISSION:  
SECTOR DELTA 3

"Whatever this hash is, it is frakking with the DRADIS." Racetrack grumbled as she flew into the cloud.

"I got some intermittent radiation signatures, but nothing high enough to be lethal." Matt commented as he sat at the ECO console.

"Matt?"

"What?" Matt replied.

"Look out the frakking front." Racetrack said. Matt looked up and saw a planet of nothing but green a blue.

"What's the reading?"

"Carbon, Oxygen, and all the other things that make a nice habitable planet." Matt replied.

"Do you think this is Earth?"

"I don't know but I say we have something here. Let's get back to the Fleet and report to the Admiral and President." Matt said and Racetrack could hear the excitement in his voice.

GALACTICA:  
GYM

Tari circled Ghost Rider who was foolish enough to challenge her to a sparring match. He had managed to get two lucky shots in before she connected her left fist to his jaw and brought her knee up into his stomach effectively sending him to his knees. Doggedly Ghost got back to his feet and raised his fists again. He tried a left jab and Tari dodged, glancing a blow off his shoulder. Ghost sent a jab into her back. Tari's spine bowed and Ghost worked in a shot to her stomach. Coughing Tari rubbed her right glove over her stomach before resetting her stance and circling him again. Tari gave him a wicked grin as she jabbed him in the nose causing blood to gush. But Tari didn't stop there. Planting her fist into his gut Tari took every shot she could get. One shot went to his ribs another to his side and lastly to his jaw. Ghost went down but refused to stay down. Instead of raising his guard Ghost charged Tari clamping his arms around her upper arms immobilizing the young woman. Tari, having only one option, head butted Ghost. She heard the cartilage in his nose crush and heard the bone crack. Ghost let go of her and held his bloody and broken nose. When he looked at his opponent she had blood on her forehead and was smiling.

"You broke my nose." Ghost moaned.

"Oh well, you give up?" Tari goaded and jumped up and down hitting her gloved fists together.

"Yeah right bitch." Ghost growled and hit his gloved fist together and cracked his neck from side to side. They exchanged heated punches. Tari coming from his left and busting his lip with a right hook. Ghost kicked her feet out from under her. Tari went down to one knee and looked up at him just as Ghost back handed her. Tari spit blood out from behind her mouth guard and got back up. She dodged another blow and delivered two quick blows to his sides and another to his already broken nose. Then she brought her knee up into his stomach sending him to his knees again. When Ghost looked up at her Tari didn't back hand him like he had done to her. She drove her fist down at and angle and sent him sprawling on his stomach where he stayed down this time.

"That's my Girl!!"

Tari turned to see Tony, and not Matt. Momentarily she was stunned but recovered enough to celebrate her victory. She walked over to him and took off her gloves. Tony touched the cut just below her eye and the one on her bottom lip.

"I haven't seen you fight like that since you fought Specialist Gage." Tony said and Tari laughed.

"Yeah, what can I say? He pissed me off."

"What did...Ghost... do to you?" Tony struggled with the call sign for Dylan Wolfe.

"He challenged me." Tari said and shrugged her shoulders. She spit out her bloody mouth guard and put it back in the holder. When she got a chance she would have to rinse it out and clean it really well.

"You want me to take care of those wounds for you?"

"Naw, I'm good." Tari placed her hand on Tony's shoulder and smiled at him. She remembered that fight he was talking about. It was the only dance Cain had put on and Gage made the mistake of challenging her. She put him down hard and fast. His little buddy Vareem was cheering on his buddy and when Tari had put him down Vareem shut up. When Tari passed Tony to go to her quarters she saw Matt smiling at her.

"Hey baby."

Tari didn't say anything. She jumped up into Matt's arms and kissed him hard. Even though her lip was still bleeding and everything. Her ribs hurt but she didn't care. Matt was back and now she could have some fun. She pulled away and smiled wide, "When did you get back?"

"Just now. We found something the Admiral and the President should see. But I saw a crowd and I had to check out what was causing the commotion. What I saw was my girl beating the crap out of Ghost Rider. What did he do to you anyway?" Matt laughed as he still held his lover who was bloody and bruised.

"Nothing, he challenged me."

"Remind me not to make you mad." Matt raised his lips to hers and lightly kissed her. It was a tender and sweet kiss that made Tari's heart flip.

"Ooh, I have to head to my dad's quarters anyway. Apparently my mother is fuming about Baltar." Tari laughed and jumped down out of Matt's arms to head to her Father's quarters. She forgot that she was bloody and bruised.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG except the character of Tari.

Summary: This is about Tari Adama, the child of Bill and Laura. I know that this was already created but think of it as a re-imagined series. The BSG characters I don't own. Tari I own and there area few characters that I don't own either. I merely borrowed them from people I know on a Forum site that I now play on for BSG.

Rating: T+ through M

SICK BAY:

Tari walked into sick bay and saw Dylan sitting on a gurney with gauze over his nose. She felt bad that she had done so much damage to him and it was only to be a sparring match. Well it was time to make nice and all that.

"Hey man, how's the nose?" Tari asked as she stood in front of him.

"Still broken." he bit out both words and looked away from her.

"Look I'm sorry about that." Tari held out her hand in a sign of friendship. "If it's any consolation you busted my lip pretty good." Tari joked but Ghost didn't rise to the joke.

"Ok well hey, again I'm sorry and all, but you put up a hell of a fight." she said and walked off to find the smoking jerk of a doctor. Dylan looked at her retreating back and shook his head. The next time Starbuck dares him to challenge Tari he was going to tell her to go frak herself.

Tari came upon Doc. Cottle talking to one of his nurses and puffing away on a cigarette that he always seemed to be in supply of. "Ok doc. I need you to take a quick look at me." Tari hoped up on the gurney that he stood next to.

"What the hell did you do?" he groused and puffed smoke in her face.

"Sparring," Tari replied and coughed trying to get some of the smoke out of her face.

"You're as bad as your father. All right let me take a look at you." Cottle pinched the cut on her right cheek cause Tari to flinch again. He thought that it didn't need stitches and he took a good look at her lip. Both cuts would be fine but her ribs were showing some bruising and he would lay odds that the bruising was a deep tissue bruise and would hurt for a few days.

"Am I ok?" Tari asked and cocked her head.

"Yeah, get out of here. Don't know why you came here anyway." He grumbled as he walked away.

"Gee thanks doc." Tari shot after him and headed out of sick bay.

LOCKER ROOMS:

SHOWERS

Tari thought about how people had looked at her after the fight with Ghost Rider. She was challenged and he had not set any rules on the sparring match. When she had walked into the locker rooms Tari had over heard from Hotdog and Kat that Kara Thrace had put him up to challenging her. The crew of Galactica looked at her as if she was an outsider or they viewed her as the Admiral and President's kid. Very few pilots from the Pegasus had managed to fit in with the crew of Galactica; Destiny had been one of those few. She let the hot water flow over her sore body while it removed the rest of the blood off of her that Cottle had left. There wasn't much left and the soap she used on her face stung when it hit the cut under her eye.

She heard the curtain rustle and someone come in with her. Tari thought that it was Matt and she didn't turn when arms came around her. To her surprise the arms belonged to Falcon.

"Hey warrior," He growled and nipped her ear. Tony would have thought she was going to push him away and tell him to get the frak out. Instead Tari turned in his embrace and clung to him. Tony had been with Tari through the worst of her injuries and he would be with her now. Slowly Falcon slid to the tiled floor of the shower and held her. Tari had loved the feel of Tony against her; she always had.

"Tony…"

"Don't say it." Tony ran his hand over her wet head in a comforting manner and just held her. She had been through so much and now she was trying to be someone she wasn't. He had seen her with her parents and brother and Tony knew that this new Tari wasn't who she truly was. She was a RAZOR; a survivor to the core.

"Hey Ares, I know you're in there."

"It's Vixon." Tari whispered and placed her hand over Tony's mouth.

"Ares?!"

"What Vixon?" Tari groaned.

"We need to talk about what you did to Ghost. You should have…"

"It was a fight. He challenged me and he lost. If you want to get in someone's face then get in Starbuck's face. She put him up to it."

"You could have stopped." Vixon grumbled loud enough for Tari to hear over the spray of water.

"It was a fight."

"Next time back down." Vixon warned and Tari had to admire her for her defending her friend like she was. That kind of bond Tari had a time forming. Falcon and Destiny were the only two to see her at her low point and that was after she had been released from the brig by Cain.

_BATTLESTAR PEGASUS:  
4 MONTHS AGO_

Tari Adama was dragged out of the brig by Specialist's Gage and Vareem. They had dumped her near the sickbay and headed off down the corridor. Only when she was sure they were out of sight Tari picked herself up and went to a supply closet near the open hatch of sickbay and gathered what she had needed. Each step that she took her vision wavered and her legs threatened to give out on her.

"Tari?"

Ares looked over to see Destiny's concerned face swim into view. Her friend pulled Tari's left arm over her shoulder and tried to take her back to sickbay.

"No, take me to Tony." Tari had bit out and nearly passed out…

"I need you in my corner." Tari whispered.

"I'll always be there." Tony replied and just held her.

"I want to fit in here but I don't know how."

"Then it's a choice between Galactica and Pegasus." Tony commented.

To Tari that was an easy choice. She would choose Galactica hands down. The Pegasus had too many bad memories and not enough of the good. Tony and Destiny were the only good things from the Pegasus. But Tari had a chance at a new life and the chance to learn to have the family she thought was dead. It was great she had her family back but there were times she wished she could go back and pick her posting to be Galactica. Then maybe she didn't have to feel like an intruder.

THREE HOURS LATER:

Tari stayed in the shower with Tony holding her for three hours just letting the hot water pummel her flesh and take away her stress. Tony had held her and told her that he would be with her in anyway he needed her. If he couldn't be her lover he would be her friend.

It would be enough for now. More than anything he wanted her to be happy. Tari had more than enough pain in her life. Tony had seen Tari at her worst and was still there giving her that stepping stone back to the normalcy she craved but didn't know how to obtain. Now Tari was torn between two worlds. The world she had survived on Pegasus and the world she was absorbed into on Galactica with her family. Tony had heard that Tari didn't have the best time adjusting to her new life when she had first started living on Galactica. Then the Adama family and President had disappeared on a Raptor. When she had come back things between her and her family had gotten better.

Tony walked with her through the halls of Galactica while she tried to gather herself. Her strength and resolve made her a perfect soldier; a perfect RAZOR. They were bound in battle and blood. Now she was on Galactica trying to be the Admirals Daughter; a daughter of privilege. She was an Adama and gave her a certain amount of respect by name and a certain amount of resentment. The resentment is what was weighing on her now and Tony didn't know how to deal with it. On Pegasus she didn't have that, even after she had been interrogated by Thorne. Tari had survived her abuser and came out a stronger and madder than a lion.

"Hey Death!!!"

Tari and Tony turned to see a woman of 5'8, caramel flesh, and amber hair coming towards them. The pilot was Camden 'Jaxter' Cailena. She had gone to flight school with Tari and got her posting to Pegasus the same Tari had. The two were also bound by ink. Tari had a crossed swords tattoo between her shoulder blades and Camden sported the same mark. The one defining difference was Tari had added to her tattoo. Before her fight she had been on the Zephyr getting words inked on in the old language: For all those who suffered. It was more of a reminder to keep fighting and protect what was left.

When Tari and Camden had been in flight school Cam had started to call her death after their training exorcises. She had gotten all the targets and not managed to get herself killed. During War Games Tari was like a Reaper. She would maneuver with skill and grace that made it seems as if she was a seasoned pilot.

"Jaxter, where have you been?" Tari said and hugged her fellow warrior.

"Oh you know me. After that bitch Cain booted me off Pegasus before the joint mission to destroy the Resurrection Ship I found a place on the Rising Star to cool my heels. Now she's dead and the Pegasus CAG hunted me up and told me to get my ass to Galactica for my new assignment." Camden said wrapping her arm around Tari's waist. They had been joined at the hip during flight school and on Pegasus Camden, Tari, and Kara were a set.

"I'm glad you're here." Tari admitted and draped her arm over Cam's shoulder and her fingers lightly touched Tony's shoulder. He smiled at her and walked with the two women.

"So, Jaxter you flying on Galactica or are you going back to the 'Beast'?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. I have to report to the Admiral and then go from there." Cam informed her two friends.

"Well you're in luck because I am headed to my father's quarters." Tari replied and looked at Tony. She let go of Camden and hugged Tony. "Thanks for everything today." She whispered and then pulled back.

"Come on I'll take you there." Tari said to Camden and with one look back to Tony the two women walked in the direction of the Admirals Quarters.

ADMIRALS QUARTERS:

Admiral William Adama looked as his daughter walked in arm in arm with another female pilot laughing and smiling. It was different than he had seen her three hours ago. Her hair was wet and she was in civvie clothes.

"Tari?" Adama made her name a question.

"Oh, dad, this is Camden Cailena."

"The pilot I sent for." He said.

"Wait he's your dad?" Camden pulled back from Tari and looked between father and daughter. She saw the same startling blue eyes and slight smile. No doubt in Jaxter's mind that this was the Admiral's kid. There was a story behind that and Camden wanted to hear it.

"Yeah, I'm an Adama. But dad you wanted to see me." Tari turned to her father and waited for his response.

"I want you to show Lt. Cailena around. She is going to be bunking with Hotdog and Kat."

"Wait... I have to play tour guide?" Tari asked and gave her father a WTF!! look.

"She's your friend." he muttered and Tari smiled. Lee had told her once that their father had used that on her mother. Only he had used the excuse, 'He's your adviser'

"That's the best you can come up with?" Tari giggled and when her father turned to her she merely smiled a big smile and stepped back.

"Lt. you should fit in here." He looked to Camden and then to Tari.

"Thank you sir. I will do my best sir." She saluted him and Camden looked to Tari to see if she would do the same thing. When Tari didn't she nudged her friend in the side and Tari poked her.

"Dismissed Lt." Adama said and Camden walked out with Tari following her and shaking her head.

Out in the hall Camden rounded on her friend and snapped, "Why didn't you salute the Admiral?!"

"He's my father." Tari laughed.

"He is also your commanding officer."

"He's my father. But hey lets get you to the officer's quarters." Tari took her friend towards where her new bunk mates stayed.

CAP PATROL:  
Ares and Jaxter  
Destiny and Falcon

Ares and Jaxter flew the CAP with Destiny and Falcon with Ares taking point. Jaxter formed up on her left and Destiny and Tony patrolled the other side of the fleet. Today they felt more like herding dogs than Viper pilots. The Fleet had been making noises about the damn planet since word leaked out. On the Political side of things the votes had shifted in favor of Gaius Baltar. But Tari wouldn't count her mother out. Laura Roslin would remain President.

"Ares, Jaxter. Let's liven this CAP up a little bit."

"Jaxter, Ares. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know... Only a little race to see who can get to the Pegasus and back to Galactica." Jaxter commed.

"Damn Jaxter, you are taking me back. Let's do it. I think the sheep can stay together until we are done." Ares agreed and glanced at her friend. Jaxter glanced back and the two jammed their pedals into the firewall taking off like a shot.

Ares rolled over Jaxter near the Rising Star and Jaxter got away from her at the cloud Nine. Weaving in and around ships in the Fleet Ares caught up to Jaxter again and they rounded near Destiny and Falcon. Their race forgotten the two pilots flew nose to nose in an effort to show off.

GALACTICA:  
CIC

Bill Adama looked up at the DRADIS and saw Tari and Camden's Viper signals merge. They were supposed to be on the other side of the fleet making sure that the ships were still in formation and watch for Cylons. So what were they doing merging signals? Bill picked up the receiver and commed Falcon.

"Falcon, Galactica Actual."

"Go a head Actual."

"DRADIS indicates that Ares and Jaxter are in your view."

"I have them in visual Actual. It appears that they are showing off for each other."

Bill just shook his head and cut the com with Falcon. He watched as their patterns continued to merge and separate. This was one more thing he did not need right now; pilots showing off. Especially if that pilot was his own daughter. Tensions in the fleet were high ever since Lee and Kara went over to the Pegasus and the President running against Baltar. There were voices in the fleet who don't like having two Adama's in command of both Battlestars. Bill had told Tari that she was being promoted to CAG of Galactica since Starbuck was the Pegasus CAG. The young woman seemed unaffected by the news and continued to act like a garden variety pilot. Bill braced both hands on the console and sighed. 'When it's not Lee, it's Tari.' he thought and shook his head.

"Ares, this is Galactica Actual. You are to land your bird and report to my quarters." Bill said into the com and shut it off before she had a chance to respond.

VIPER 452:

Tari nearly rammed her Viper into Jaxter's when her father's voice cam over the comm. she regained control quickly. Jaxter gave her a look that told her she was in trouble with the 'Old Man' and the near collision hadn't helped any. "Looks like our little show is over. Destiny, Falcon and Jaxter form up and continue the CAP." Ares said over the comm and turned her bird towards Galactica.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS:

"What did you think you were doing showing off out there?! You are the CAG, act like one." Adama shouted.

"I was. It may no have been the way you thought I would act when you promoted me. I was letting them have fun."

"Fun gets people hurt. You could have been hurt."

"It's keeping their piloting sharp when on the CAP. What if a Cylon Raider jumped in....?" Tari fired back but was cut off.

"You would have been too busy showing off to respond and gotten yourself killed!" Adama interrupted.

"Oh heaven forbid an Adama should die!!" Tari shouted and backed off the minute she said it. Flashes of Zak flooded her brain and how he had died in a Viper. She wasn't there the day they had buried him because she wasn't so thought of by Carolann to be there. Tari should have been there to honor her brother in blood and uniform, but she was scared off by her father's wife.

"If you think I will die like...."

Adama grabbed Tari's upper left arm and said, "I do not need to lose another child." Tari looked away and with his free hand Bill roughly turned her face and made her stare into his eyes. He made sure Tari could see the fear behind the anger.

"I'm a soldier. If I could survive the Pegasus, I can survive anything." Tari replied in a shaky voice. Bill let her go and Tari sank to the floor. She had never seen her father this mad at her before. "I'm not going to die dad." Tari whispered and watched her father pace the room. He had so much anger that it radiated from him like a wave of heat.

"You're dismissed Captain." Adama said in a cold, desolate tone. Despite the heat of anger Tari felt the cold run up her spine. If she didn't get out of here there was no telling how long her father could keep a hold on his anger. Starbuck had told her the last time her father had been that mad was when Kara had told him that she was the cause for Zak's death. Tari kept her father in sight as she walked out of the hatch and away from his quarters.

Tari didn't need the emotional crap from her father. She was already getting enough of it from everyone else. Whenever she walked into the Pilots Rec Room now everyone would turn away from her and ignore her. It was like she had some terrible disease or something. The only ones who would talk to her were Matt, Destiny and Tony. Now Camden was here and perhaps things would be a bit better. In time her father would get over it. She only hoped her would.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS:

Bill watched Tari leave. Then he walked over to his cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Caprican Whiskey. Pouring himself a glass he sat down at the table going over his short conversation with his daughter. He thought back to the times Lee had climbed into his Viper and there had been small amounts of fear for his son; not the pilot but his son. It was the same with Tari. She was his child and no matter what that was how he saw her; his child. Bill was lost in thought so much that he didn't here the hatch open again. It was when he caught her scent that he knew it was Laura Roslin. She poured her self a drink and whispered, "Is this seat taken?" That one question took him back to a time when the Colonies were still around and he was a young Viper Jock who had a cheating wife and two sons at home.

_CAPRICA CITY:  
26 YEARS EARLIER_

Laura Roslin walked into one of the many bars on Caprica intent on forgetting about Richard Adar. She knew he was married and had kids and yet she still kept sleeping with him. Why was she such a glutton for punishment? If Laura could answer that then all would be right and she could drop Adar like a bad habit. But since there was no answer to her current question she was stuck between a rock and hard place. And it was her current situation that brought her to a bar frequented by Viper Pilots.

She walked into the low lighting and looked around. For a Friday night the bar was moderately full but not jammed packed like she would have thought it would have been. Hanging her coat up Laura walked over and saw a Pilot nursing his drink and he wore a look of someone in another sector. There was a mirror to the right of the door and she stopped to make sure that she still looked good. Her crimson blouse was light and breathable but gave nothing away of what she was wearing underneath. The black dress slacks whispered around her long legs and she felt confidant that she would go home with someone tonight. Her fire red hair rested on her shoulders and her bangs accents the green of her eyes. Striding over to the bar she leaned close to the pilot and seductively whispered, "Is this seat taken?"

Captain Bill Adama turned to see a gorgeous woman with fire red hair staring at him with amazing grey green eyes. He was momentarily stunned and couldn't even remember what she had asked. Just when he thought his night wouldn't get any better a red haired siren walked through the door and up to him. And what a siren was. Her voice sounded divined by the Gods or it could have been that he was working on a nice bender that would have the CAG in his face come morning.

"It is if you want to sit here." Bill finally replied. She sat down and smiled at him before ordering a glass of Ambrosia.

"What's your name?" Laura asked and cocked her head to the side.

"They call me Husker. What about you?" Bill shot back. He would give her his call sign first and maybe as the night went on his might tell her his actual name.

"I'm Laura." She replied and smiled again.

"What brings you to this back alley bar?" Bill shifted in his seat so he could get a better look at the beauty next to him.

"Well, Husker, I'm looking for a good time..." Laura trailed off and tracked her gaze over to the couple that was fighting in a corner.

"I can help with that good time." Bill said and brought her attention back to him.

"Can you take a girls mind off of a dead end relationship with a lover who is married?" Laura asked with a sigh. Bill paused for a few moments and looked at her. If he was going to do this than it was now or never.

"I think I can do that." Bill replied and smiled at her. She really was gorgeous.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Laura Roslin woke up in a strange place and she wasn't alone. Gods what had she done last night? Oh yeah, now she remembered. She got really drunk and slept with that pilot... Husker. As more of her senses came back she noticed the warm body next to hers. Shifting slowly she saw him still asleep and looking peaceful. Some of his hair had fallen into his eyes and Laura lightly smiled.

"You don't have to leave yet." Husker whispered and pulled her back down to rest against his hard chest.

"Where am I?" Laura whispered. She couldn't see beyond the curtain.

"You're on the Battlestar Galactica that is in orbit of Caprica." Bill replied and opened his eyes to find her staring at him...

"Bill?" Laura asked and he looked at her green eyes. They looked the same as they had so long ago when he had first met her in that dingy bar.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"I was saying you looked like you weren't here... in this room." Laura replied and sat down next to him.

"Do you ever think about that bar?" Bill asked and took her hand in his. Her skin was still soft and felt good against his.

"I do think about it. More than I should actually, why?" Laura looked at him and ran her hand through his hair. A flash of her younger self doing the same thing entered her mind and Laura dropped her free hand.

"Just thinking about that night, and the morning too." Bill smiled and sighed.

"Well we certainly are a pair aren't we?"

"Yeah." Bill agreed and still holding Laura hands rose from his chair and walked over to the couch so he could stretch out and Laura could curl up with him and Bill could think about how things had turned out not only with the fleet but with his family and his two children. Things had to get better soon. Maybe after the election was over the fleet would get back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG except the character of Tari.

Summary: This is about Tari Adama, the child of Bill and Laura. I know that this was already created but think of it as a re-imagined series. The BSG characters I don't own. Tari I own and there area few characters that I don't own either. I merely borrowed them from people I know on a Forum site that I now play on for BSG.

Rating: T+ through M

PILOTS REC ROOM:

Tony sat with Tari, Destiny, Wizard, and Roadkill. Everyone had looked at her differently after the fight and they avoided Tari as much as they could. For her part the young Adama tried not to notice and continued on with her normal routine. Right now it was sitting with her friends and kicking back Ambrosia and talking about the old days. Every few minutes Tony would catch a glance from the other pilots. They were having some what of a good time despite the other pilots staring at them. Matt had been ordered by Lee to land on Pegasus and show the new batch of nuggets a few things with Starbuck in a demonstration. Tari had told Falcon that her father had come down hard on her for the little fun they had had earlier on. But she seemed to be laughing it off and getting over her father's reprimand. Tari turned to Falcon and smiled at him. When he had landed on Galactica she had come to greet him on the flight deck and joked with him calling him a tattle tail. The five of them sat talking and minding their own business when Hotdog decided to open his mouth.

"How does it feel to be the Admirals kid?" Hotdog slurred out.

"Ask Lee." Tari muttered but didn't rise to the jab.

"Apollo goes to the Beast and we get stuck with the dysfunctional Adama." he continued and got up from his and jabbed a finger in his shoulder. Tony just stared at Tari as she sat there. Hotdog was working on a nice bender and he was going to be sorry tomorrow. When he woke up in the morning he was going to be deep in the regret. Tari looked like she wanted to beat him down.

"You are a pale shadow to your brother." he seethed and Tari bolted up from her chair and faced him. She was ready to swing but Tony was on her and dragging her out of the rec room. Wizard and Roadkill each put one hand on Destiny and the three of them walked out following their friends.

Out in the corridor Tari broke free of Tony but didn't attempt to go back into the Rec Room. Not everyone on Galactica had a problem with Tari it just seemed to be the Pilots. She had gotten better about controlling her temper; the Adama temper. It was one of her more endearing qualities.

"What is going on with this ship? First Gaius Frakking Baltar running for President and now Pilots are turning on each other." Destiny muttered.

"Everything should work out." Wizard replied and he patted Tari on the back when she turned towards him.

"Yeah, hey you guys I'm going to head to the OPS deck." Tari commented and walked away. Tony was the only one to follow her.

OPS DECK:

Tari sat and waited for Tony to start talking. There was nothing to talk about really and he was content to watch her for a while. Everything that they had been through made Tony's friendship all the more valuable to Tari. She just had to figure out how Matt fit into her life. Tari wanted him to but she didn't know how to make it work.

"One of the few good memories I have of my father is when he bought me to the Galactica when I was six." Tari idly commented while staring out through the only window.

_Caprica City 20 years ago:_

A young Tari Adama stood with her father; Bill Adama. He had told her mother that he would take her to the Galactica and show her around. All Tari had interest in was a Viper. When she had woken up that morning there her father sat in the kitchen with her mom. He had smiled at her and things were wonderful with the young girl.

"Can we see the Vipers now?" Tari wined and tugged on her dad's hand.

"Soon." Bill assured and moved through the hall. Tari didn't stop tugging so Bill picked her up and carried her through Galactica. Instead of throwing a fit Tari giggled and put her arms around his neck. "I just have to pick something up and then I will show you my Viper. Sound good."

"Yes." She answered and looked around at all the different officers.

OFFICERS QUARTERS:

Bill Adama set his daughter on the top bunk and opened the locker. Inside was duffel that he packed more of his stuff. Laura had told him he could stay at her house with her and Tari for as long as he needed. Carolann had kicked him out and he had also lost his temper and struck a superior officer. Bill lucked out and only been forced on leave. He had been granted permission to come back and get a few things and that is what he was doing. It was also the opportunity for Tari to see what he did.

"Hey Bill I heard you were back on ship." Saul Tigh walked through the hatch and came up short when he saw the young red head sitting on the top bunk.

"Hey, hey Saul. Tari that's Saul. Saul this is my daughter Tari." Bill said and didn't turn towards his friend.

"So this is the third Adama child. Where's the hot red head?" Saul came to stand in front of Tari who smiled at him. She was definitely and Adama; she had the eyes.

"Laura is back on Caprica, working, and I brought Tari with me. I had to get a few things and Tari wanted to see my Viper." Bill replied and turned towards his child and best friend.

"Well I think we should show her that Viper of yours." Saul laughed and watched as Tari reached her arms out to her father. Bill dropped the duffel and moved closer to get Tari off the top bunk. Saul picked up Bills duffel and headed with him down to the flight deck.

FLIGHT DECK:

Bill Adama joked with the Deck Chief and garnered a few minutes with his Viper to show his daughter. He sat on the ladder and watched as she sat in the cockpit twisting the knobs and moving the stick. The Chief assured him the fuel line had been pulled and there was no power to his Viper so if Tari figured out how to turn it on she wouldn't be able to. Bill caught a glance from the Chief telling him that time was up.

"All right Tari, time to go."

"Can't I stay a little while longer?" She wined and gave him sad eyes to try and convince him to let her stay.

"No, not today. But I promise to bring you back another time." Bill promised the small girl and lifted her out of the Viper. She seemed to know where everything was and some day she would make one hell of a pilot. He set Tari down and took the duffel from Saul's hands and tossed it into the waiting Raptor....

"The first time you were on Galactica was when you were six years old?" Tony looked at Tari in disbelief. He couldn't believe her.

"Yup... sat in my dad's viper and everything. At that moment I knew I wanted to be a pilot more than anything."

"Those are the only good memories you have?"

"For a while. He stayed with my mother and me for about a year and a half." Tari smiled and finally turned to Tony. He had a cat that ate the canary smile. It was the most normal she had been ever.

"That sounded like a nice memory, got anymore?" Tony asked.

"Maybe later." Tari replied and turned back to the window. Memory lane would have to be closed for a while.

PILOTS REC ROOM:

Matt watched Tari laughing and joking with Tony and Destiny. Capt. Fan's two bed partners were both on the CAP so the pilot was flying solo as it were. In the last few days everyone had calmed down to the point that Tari wasn't the center of the collective animosity. It was election time and the focus was President Roslin running against Vice President Baltar. So far President Roslin was a head in the poles but Baltar had made the habitable planet part of his campaign and he was catching up to Roslin in the poles. Matt himself was contemplating voting for Baltar. He was tired of running and fighting the Cylons at least the planet offered some safety... for a while. Tari was very vocal about voting for Roslin and that if they settled on the planet it would be a bad idea. And surprise, surprise Tony sided with Tari. They had been spending a lot of time together lately and Matt was feeling jealousy creeping into his mind. Matt hadn't had the chance to spend time with Tari as much as he had wished because training new pilots took most of his time, but he was glad to come home to Galactica and curl up with a fascinating woman. Even though Tari went to bed with him he sensed that her mind was with Falcon. Those two had a history that Matt couldn't even begin to understand.

"Matt?" Tari asked making Matt turn to her. She was smiling at him with her usual crooked grin. He knew where she got that smile. When Matt had had dinner with her family he had seen the smile in the Presidents face when she talked to the Admiral. Tari had that same smile right now.

"Sorry I was thinking." He replied and took her hand.

"How was the flight training going on the BEAST?" Tari asked. Matt couldn't tell whether she was sincere in her inquiry but none the less she had asked.

"The pilots are shaky, but they are getting better. With a little more time they should be able to get into a Viper or Raptor without incident."

"That's good, I know all of us could use some long over due R&R." Falcon chimed in watching Matt. The gaze he gave Tari was that of a protective friend who used to be a lover. She needed some sort of stability and the small group of friends she had made life on Galactica easier for Tari. Tari was no Apollo but soon the pilots would accept her.

"I hear that!" Destiny slammed her palm down on the table and raised her glass.

OUTSIDE THE REC ROOM:

Admiral Adama watched the pilots in the rec room interacting. He had heard of the trouble that had occurred between Hotdog and Ares. Bill was proud that Tari had walked away when she had, but he knew that it was hard on her. She was from the Pegasus; people from Galactica still had resentment towards all the crew who served on her. The election was on everyone's mind so they had put that resentment on hold to consume themselves with the debates. Laura was confident that the people would do the right thing and not want to settle on the planet. Right now each ship was voting on who should be President and Laura was cooling her heels in the Admirals quarters. She had asked him to leave for a while so she could get rid of her nervous energy. Bill had offered her a possible outlet but she smiled at him and pointed towards the door. So here the Admiral stood watching his pilots and his daughter while his mind took him back to a warm summer night on Caprica.

_CAPRICA CITY:  
20 YEARS AGO_

Bill Adama stood outside Laura Roslin's house. It was late evening and the stars had just started to litter the sky. He had found out from a friend where the mother of his daughter lived, but he wasn't sure what kind of a reception he would get. Ascending the steps one by one Adama knocked on the door. Waiting for a few minutes he was soon greeted but a vision of beauty; Laura Roslin. She looked shocked but recovered enough to step out on the porch.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" She asked looking him up and down. He still looked the same as when she had met him six years ago.

"I'm not really sure. Carolann kicked me out and Saul didn't have any room for me. So I guess I'm asking if I can stay with you." Bill looked around.

"Sure."

Bill looked at Laura then. She had a small smile on her face and Bill felt a little at ease about having to intrude. He had been forced to take leave after hitting a superior officer. Over the last few years Bill had built of some sizable leave time and now was the time to take some.

Laura led the way into her living room and eyed Bill as he dropped his duffel. She offered him a seat with a wave of her hand. Bill sat and looked around. The home was quiet and nicely furnished. She had a few photos hanging on the wall. One photo that caught his attention was that of her, another red headed man, and Tyler Standish.

"You know Standish?" Bill asked while still looking at the picture.

Laura looked at the center photo, "Yeah I know Tyler; he served with my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Tyler brought his body home to us. Landon died in a fire aboard the Atlantia." Laura looked away from the photo and back to Bill.

"I'm sorry."

"Well it's late and we should turn in because Tari will be up at dawn, she seems to be more of a morning person than I am." Laura joked and walked off towards her room. Bill sat on the couch and watched Laura walk away then turn back to him. "You can sleep on the couch if you would like but I wouldn't recommend it because it is so uncomfortable."

"Are you offering me part of your bed?" Bill raised one eyebrow and smile at her.

"Yes, I think I am." She returned his smile offering her hand to him....

Bill was brought back to the present when he saw Tari link her gaze with his. Apparently he had been staring holes into her. She excused herself and walked over to him. Without saying anything father and daughter fell into step beside each other heading for the Admiral's quarters.

ADMIRAL'S QUARTERS:

Laura Roslin turned when she heard the hatch open. Bill and Tari walked in holding a conversation about the first time when she was in a Viper at six years old. She remembered when her young daughter had come home that day all excited and she told her mother everything about going to Galactica and sitting in a Viper. It was all the child could talk about for days after. Laura had been worried at first and then relaxed when Bill explained later. He had told her that the Viper had needed major over haul so even if Tari found a way to turn it on, she wouldn't have started it. Laura sat on the couch and just listened to them stroll down memory lane. This is the most fathers and daughter had talked since she had come here months ago. Laura let her mind wonder while they talked.

_Laura hadn't been pleased to find out her daughter had spent most of her day on Galactica. What angered her more was that Bill had put Tari in a Viper; she was too young and it was dangerous. She had waited until Tari had gone to sleep before she let Bill have it about his trip to the Battlestar. He had explained the need to retrieve the rest of his stuff but Laura hadn't thought Bill would take their six year old child with him._

"Laura relax, she was not out of my sight or out of Thigh's."

"That is not what I am concerned about. You put her in a Viper."

"A Viper that was completely powered down for an over haul."

"She could have..." Laura was quickly deflating. Bill was allaying her fears and she kept picking at it.

"Laura she was fine and I was with her the entire time. I made sure she kept her finger off the trigger." Bill laughed when Laura turned to him. But she was too tired to argue right now. Her day in politics had tired her out and Adar had tried to pick up where they left off two days before she had slept with Bill Adama. She had told him to take a cold shower and decided to call it a day. When Laura had come home it was a welcome sight to see Bill with Tari as she ran around the house.

"Bill I am tired and..."

"You just had a bad day?" He questioned. There had always been something about her that made Bill want to hold her. Coming to her he enfolded her into his arms letting her relax.

"You've been here for a day and already I have grown accustomed to coming home to seeing you here." Laura whispered. It was something about him that had never made sense. In six years she every time she looked into her child's eyes Laura couldn't help but think of Bill. He picked her up and set her on the bed. Sliding in next to her Bill pulled Laura back to him and tried to settle into sleep.

"Mom?" Tari poked her mom in the side making her mom jump.

"Yeah."

"You looked far away, Laura." Bill said.

"Yeah, you looked like dad did earlier. He looked like he was staring into space."

"I was just thinking about something."

"Well that would by my queue to leave. Mom, dad, enjoy the rest of your election day." Tari chimed and strode out of the Admiral's quarters. Laura and Bill watched their daughter leave and shook their heads. She was like them in some ways and different in others. But that was what made Tari Adama who she was.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS

Bill watched Laura doze in his rack. Laura was tired of waiting for the votes to be counted so she chose to sleep all the anticipation away. He was surprised that she had not paced a hole in the deck plating. Laura bore her nervousness well but it had finally overtaken her pulling her weary, healing, body into sleep. Bill continued to watch her slumber in peace. It was the only time he saw Laura Roslin content. A knocking at the hatch pulled Bill from Laura's side and took his mind back to a cool calm Caprican night when he had lived with her and their child.

"Come in." Bill ordered and looked at his XO; Saul Tigh.

"Evening Bill." Saul took a seat on the couch and waited for Bill to pour two drinks.

_CAPRICA CITY:  
20 YEARS AGO_

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Bill woke up out of a sound sleep to someone knocking at Laura's front door. She was still asleep next to him curled on her side with her head resting on his arm. Her red hair cascaded over his shoulder so he could inhale her scent. At first Bill thought he was dreaming when the knocking occurred, but he heard it again. Gently trying to remove his arm Bill woke Laura. Her green eyes were heavy with sleep but cleared when she heard the knocking.

"Who do you think that is?" Laura whispered.

"I don't know but I will go and check it out. You should stay here and try and go back to sleep" Bill answered leaning over the side to retrieve his black under shirt. He rose from the bed and quietly made his way to the front.

Bill looked out the window and saw a figure cloaked in darkness with a hint gold at the neck and over the heart; a colonial uniform. Opening the door revealed Tyler Standish out on Laura's front porch.

Tyler turned when he heard the door open and was surprised when he saw Bill Adama stood there instead of Laura. He now knew for certain that Tari belonged to Bill. All anyone had to do to confirm the parentage was look in the little girl's eyes and see the exact same eyes looking back at him.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" Laura asked appearing behind Bill. Both men looked at the sleepy red head. Bill smiled and Tyler coughed. Laura had on the grey muscle shirt and shorts.

"Tina asked that I check on you. We haven't heard from you in a while." Tyler commented.

Laura smiled and placed a hand on Bill's shoulder, "Come on in Tyler."

The three of them sat in the small living room. Laura and Bill sat on the couch together and Standish perched on the edge of the chair. Tyler took a moment to observe both of them. Laura looked happy ad so did Bill. Which begged the question as to why he was here when he was married to his wife's best friend?

"What do you think Carolann will do if she finds out you are here?" Tyler asked.

"Well, since she kicked me out I'm not worried about it." Bill replied.

"How do you two know each other?" Laura asked. In all the time Bill had been with her, not once had he said he knew Tyler Standish.

"Our wives know each other." Both of them answered at once.

"Sorry to hear that. I'm surprised Tina hadn't told me that." Tyler bowed his head in sympathy getting back to Bill previous comment before Laura had asked her question. Bill and Carolann seemed to have a strong marriage. Appearances obviously were deceiving.

"Do you make a habit of checking up on Laura in the middle of the night?" Bill queried. It seemed odd that Tyler should come here so late in the night.

"Not usually. Tina just seemed overly concerned about Laura and her kid." Tyler responded staring at Bill.

"Tyler you do know Tari is Bill's child." Laura informed looking at Tyler. She offered him a small smile.

"That's obvious; all you have to do is look in the child's eyes." Tyler replied and smiled at Laura....

"Bill, you listening to me?" Saul asked getting his friends attention. Looking at Bill it looked like the Admiral had let his mind wander. It wasn't hard to guess why because he had the President sleeping in his rack. Saul always said Bill should have married the red head years ago.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Bill asked bringing his attention back to Saul.

"Gaius Baltar won, Bill. That fruity frak bastard actually won over the fleet." Saul said and rose from the couch to pace.

"Laura is sleeping. I'll tell her later. She needs a little peace before the storm." Bill whispered looking to Saul and then over to Laura's sleeping form.

"Well, make sure you have enough booze to dull her pain."

"She'll just yell and throw things." Bill said in a serious voice. Tigh chuckled slightly but Bill just looked at him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of BSG except the character of Tari.

Summary: This is about Tari Adama, the child of Bill and Laura. I know that this was already created but think of it as a re-imagined series. The BSG characters I don't own. Tari I own and there area few characters that I don't own either. I merely borrowed them from people I know on a Forum site that I now play on for BSG.

Rating: T+ through M

TARI ADAMA'S QUARTERS:

Tari just stared at Matt. He told her that he had voted for Baltar. She couldn't believe it; didn't want to believe it. All she could do was stare. There were no words coming to her mouth. It just made no sense. Why would he vote for a frakking selfish bastard like Gaius Baltar?

"You have got to be kidding me?" Tari whispered. Her tone had gone icy cold.

"I'm not. Settling on this planet might be a good thing." Matt started to explain and wondered why he bothered. There was so much about her he didn't understand and when he tried to get closer she would freeze up. It had to be from when she was on Pegasus, but that was months ago. Matt thought that she would be more settled in and able to trust people, but the only one she really trusted was Tony. When Matt turned to leave, there was Tony right there in the hatchway.

"Great, you're here." Matt said and Tari put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from leaving.

"Matt, look, I don't trust Baltar. Settling on this planet is going to be bad."

"The fleet needs rest and this planet is the right place!" Matt shouted.

"That is frakking ridiculous!!" Tari shouted back.

"Hey hey hey hey!" Tony shouted, "Lets all calm down and remember that things have a tendency to work out." he sounded like the voice of reason.

"Don't tell me you voted for Baltar too?" Tari groused.

"No, I voted for Roslin. Were safer with your mother than with Baltar."

"Still trying to get back in her rack?" Matt sniped and received a fist in the jaw from Falcon. He cocked his head to the side and waited for Matt's retaliation. Matt wiped at the blood trail down his mouth. Tari came over to him and looked at his quick swelling lower lip.

"Tony, you didn't have to do that."

Matt shrugged off Tari's hands and walked out of her quarters. He had to get out of there. Something about them made Matt uncomfortable because he hadn't seen anything like that before. Well Starbuck and Apollo had that bond, but nothing as deep as what Tari and Tony have. Half way to his shared quarters Matt realized he forgot his uniform jacket. He had Third Watch tonight. When he made it to the entrance way Matt stopped to listen what they were talking about.

"Does he make you happy?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I don't understand it. He makes my worries ease and my burdens lighter. When I wanted to run from my family it was Matt who convinced me to give them a chance."

"Then I will endeavor to give him a chance."

"Thank you." Tari said and hugged Tony.

Matt listened to them joke and wondered what was going on. He walked back in and saw Tony tug on Tari's hair lightly. They were still way too close for Matt's liking but Tari said he makes her happy. So if Tony could give him a chance then Matt could do the same thing. "I forgot my uniform jacket. I have third watch tonight." Matt said.

BALTAR'S LAB:

Dr. Gaius Baltar looked at Tom Zarek like he had grown another head. His VP had just told him that he had won the Presidency from Laura Roslin. It was hard to believe but he had won. He should have felt wonderful, but there was a huge weight on his shoulders. Now the fate of the fleet rested with him and for a split instant Gaius felt like he might run.

"Relax Gaius, celebrate your victory."

"Oh really, how am supposed to do that?"

"How are you supposed to do what?" Zarek asked looking at Baltar confused.

"What?" Baltar looked at Zarek giving him a confused look.

Baltar looked up and say Six. His angel, his savior. She was always with him and at times it was peaceful, but there were times he hated when he would see her. There would always be something that would happen to him when she showed. He hadn't wanted to go into politics in the first place, and then he was coerced into running as President. He would have to wait and see how this would turn out.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS:

Laura just stared at Bill as he told her that Gaius Baltar had won the election. In two day's time she would have to watch him get sworn in. The weasel was going to be President and he had used the planet to get the election. The people of the fleet were stupid and short sighted. Earth was out there; all they had to do was keep on the trail the Gods had left. But instead the people wanted to stop and settle. Laura knew it would be a bad idea. Adama stood there being silent and stoic as usual. It was his famed Adama silence and it wasn't going to work this time. All the other times he would let her rage and vent, this time she was going to provoke him into responding.

"This is your fault!" Laura shouted sitting down on Adama's rack.

"My fault! How is this my fault?!" Adama replied raising his voice a level.

"Because..."

Adama deflated at her response and chuckled, "That's not a reason Laura." Bill commented and sat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. Laura leaned her head on his shoulder and just sighed. This would be hard to get used to but since they were going to be staying at the planet Laura might as well get back to teaching.

"It's the best I have right now." Laura replied

"Well then we will have to find you something to do... here on Galactica." Bill spoke, not sure if she would consent to the offer he had forming in his head. The had lived together before and they had been sharing the same bed a few times a week when she wasn't desperately needed on Colonial One or Cloud Nine for a Quorum meeting.

"What would I do here?" Laura asked and huffed out a breath. She would love to stay here with Adama, but there was that small part about her going out of her mind with boredom.

"We would find something." Bill replied. He sat there with Laura while she stared out into space.

PILOTS REC ROOM:

Tari sat alone and thought about the results of the election. She looked at all the pilots who made themselves busy not looking at her or playing card games. It was the usual group today. Vixon sat with Ghost, who was looking better, Matt, and Narcho who was from Pegasus. When Tari had looked to Matt he turned away from her. She knew she had hurt him but as much as he made her happy there were things about her that he wouldn't understand yet. Then Tari couldn't help but think that he was seeing her now through the other pilot's eyes. She had even heard around Galactica that Matt had been seen on the Zephyr with a Blond woman. It stung to know that she couldn't hold his interest, but a small part of her knew that it wasn't true. Tari had also heard that he had been head over heals for her shortly before the Pegasus and her arrival.

"Can I sit here?"

Tari looked up and saw Col. Tigh standing in front of her, "Uh... sure, sir." Tari replied kicking out a chair for him.

"Thank you Captain." Tigh replied and sat down.

"Why?" Tari asked and he smiled at her.

"You may not remember me, but I remember a bright and happy six year old child."

"Times change."

"And people change with them is that it?"

"Sure, if you would like."

"Well as I was saying, I remember seeing Bill place you in his Viper. You had the biggest smile on your face as you..." Saul continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"As I pretended I was in a battle with a Cylon Raider." Tari smiled slightly at the memory. She had been such a happy child. Where had all the happiness gone? Tari knew where, it was a ship called the Pegasus. It had stolen her wide eye optimism.

"Yeah, even then you were like your mother but more like your father in that Viper. Back then Bill knew that you would be a great pilot." Saul smiled at Tari. The young Adama looked at him through strands of hairs that shaded her eyes. Tigh saw Bill's eyes; that thought entered Saul's mind every time he looked at the young woman.

"I hate Gaius Baltar, and he will be the ruin of this entire fleet." Tari said and grabbed for the drink Tigh slid her way.

PORT HANGER BAY:

Matt had seen the XO sit down at Tari's table. That was the first time he had seen those two spend time together, but he knew that they had to have had some kind of past because of who her father was. The unease Matt had been feeling lately could only be relieved by D'Anna. She had managed to catch a transport to the Galactica and it made his heart lighten. He had been in a serious relationship with her when she decided to cut and run. It made no sense to him and that was the basis for Matt tracking her down. He wanted to know why she had run. The response wasn't what he had anticipated. They had ended up in her bed and no thoughts of Tari entered his mind. He would have thought that it would make him feel bad, but it didn't.

"You got my invitation." Matt said and offered his hand to her.

"I did and I was rather surprised to be hearing from you again. Don't you have the Admiral's daughter in you rack now?" D'Anna asked.

"Yeah well, she would rather be with another pilot." Matt said heading off towards the OPS Deck.

"Oh, so that's why you have come back."

"Yeah." Matt replied.

TARI'S QUARTERS:

Tari lounged in her rack thinking about her conversation with the XO. It made her uneasy that he knew so much about her. Tony had been called over to Pegasus to retrieve his belongings and a few boxes of her stuff. When it came down to it Tari was afraid of Pegasus. She hated everything about that ship and what it stood for. A knock to her hatch door cause her to look up suddenly.

"Matt?"

"Can we talk?"

"Uh oh, the kiss of death." Tari knew what was coming.

"I know things haven't been bad between us but I don't feel...."

"Like there is anything there?"

Matt nodded and Tari smiled. She knew that his heart belonged the reporter and there was a part of her that she couldn't give him and wouldn't give him.

"I know I'm sorry Tari." Matt said and moved closer.

"It's ok. I know, besides I don't hold the main place in you heart."

"How...?" Matt asked baffled.

"Because it's the same with me." Tari answered and smiled gently when Matt cupped her cheek. Leaning down he gently placed his lips to hers; one final kiss and good-bye.

"Thank you." Matt said

"For what?" Tari asked.

"For being you."

"Ah, you better go." Tari whispered and watched as Matt left her. She was hoping that he could be her friend still. Only time would tell. 'Thank you Matt for listening to my dark thoughts.' Tari thought but she couldn't say it aloud, not yet anyway. "Oh, I'm sorry." Tari said.

"No, I am. To you both." but Matt couldn't bring his eyes to look at Tari or Tony.

COLONIAL ONE:

Laura Roslin stood beside Bill Adama and tried to stomach watching Gaius Baltar being sworn in as the new President. In her mind the fleet had made the wrong choice, Gaius Baltar. She still believed that Earth was out there but a small part of her wanted to settle on the planet and get back to being a teacher where the fate of the fleet didn't depend on her every day. Laura Roslin was a teacher at heart and that was the part of her that wanted to settle. But at the same time she didn't want to leave Bill or her daughter Tari. Laura felt Bills hand brush hers and her mind took her back to the Colonies when a younger Bill Adama had lived with her.

_CAPRICA CITY:_

_19 YEARS AGO_

_Laura sat on the edge of the bed that she had shared with Bill Adama for a year and a half just staring out into space. When he had shown up that night Bill had told her that he couldn't stay long. So the year and half was a gift from the Gods._

"_Laura say something please?" Bill whispered mindful that their daughter was only a room away._

"_What am I going to tell Tari?" Laura whispered her reply and looked at Bill who knelt in front of her._

"_I'll tell her in the morning. I used up all my leave being here with you and this is where I want to be. But Laura, I'm a soldier and the Galactica is where I belong." Bill replied quietly. He didn't want to leave Laura and their child but he had to continue his tour of duty before being declared AWOL._

"_I know, because you are Bill Adama and Galactica is your calling. We will meet again." Laura whispered and pulling Bill with her settled more firmly into the mattress. Laura smiled up at him and endeavored to enjoy the last night she would have with him…_

"As my first act as President I shall sign my first Presidential order for the immediate settlement of the plant now being called New Caprica." Baltar said and Laura was brought out of her memories.

Laura Roslin closed her eyes and dropped her head. With the stroke of a pen the fleet's fate was sealed. She felt her heart drop. Something dark was coming and Laura felt that she couldn't do anything; she was just a school teacher now.

"Let's get out of here." Bill whispered. Laura nodded and followed her Admiral out.

In the Raptor Bill and Laura remained quiet. He didn't know what to say and she had nothing to say. Laura would have to figure out how to tell Bill that she was going back to teaching. For her to do that it would require her to settle on New Caprica away from Bill and Tari and Colonial One. As much as she was loathed to the idea of settling there she would have to do it.

ADAMA'S QUARTERS:

Bill sat on his couch watching Laura pace as he had done many times before. She had something to say but she wasn't talking right now. It was written on her face. He could always read her like an open book. "You wanna say something." Bill asked in the silence and Laura stopped pacing to look at him.

"I want to tell you something but, uh, I'm not sure how."

"Just say it." Bill whispered

Laura turned her back to Bill and took a deep breath before she spoke, "I'm going to settle on New Caprica… to teach."

"Laura, you can't be serious."

"I am." Laura replied and turned to Bill. She would be needed on the planet for all the children in the fleet. In all truth she wanted to go back to being a teacher. Life was so much simpler in a class room shaping youth minds with knowledge.

"That doesn't mean you have to settle on New Caprica." Bill responded.

"What are you going to do? Task a Raptor to take me down to the planet everyday."

"Yes."

"You can't do that." Laura said and smiled at Bill. He was trying to hide the fact hat he wanted her to stay on Galactica with him. It was what she wanted as well but perhaps there was a compromise.

"Maybe I could come back on the weekends." Laura commented and sat down next to him. Being with Bill Adama was comfortable and familiar. But right now she had an opportunity to teach again and she really, really wanted it.

PEGASUS:

Tari Adama listened to Baltar being sworn in on the wireless while she was in her Viper. Her first thought was that she should land her Viper, but she was closer to Pegasus. Tony had told her that she should try and land on the BEAST at least once. It was something that she didn't want to do, but Tony had suggested it so she would face her nightmare. When she landed Tari was proud that she didn't have to wave off due to nervousness. In reality she wanted to high tail it back to Galactica and never set foot on Pegasus again.

Tari stepped down off the ladder and watched as the knuckle draggers looked at her. She acknowledged them but headed towards the CIC. As she walked the halls she looked at the walls. Even though they shined Tari could still see the blood and hear the screams of people dying accompanied by the sounds of gun fire.

Her heart started race and her breathing came in ragged gasps. Tari had never had a panic attack before but by the gods she was having one now and it was caused by being here on this ship of death and despair. The Pegasus was still a ship of death despite her brother's command of it now. It had too many memories; good and bad. She sank to her knees and allowed the memories ravage her body in the form of shaking.

Kara rounded the corner to see Tari on the floor shaking like a rattle. She rushed over but was clueless on how to comfort the young Adama. Oh Kara knew a little on how Tari was tortured here while serving on the Pegasus. But she thought Tari would never set foot on this Battlestar as long as she was sane. Apparently Kara was wrong because Tari was here.

"Hey, Tari. Frak." Kara whispered, but Tari kept shaking. "I gotta get you to sick bay."

"No!" Tari shot up to her feet and back to the hanger deck where her Viper waited. Laird knew her and had her Viper waiting to be loaded into the tube. With the ladder in place Tari climbed in securing her helmet to the collar. The canopy closed Tari looked over to the LSO and caught one final glance of Kara.

"Mag lock secure, ready to launch." The LSO said and Tari waited for the familiar feel of her Viper being propelled into space. She loved the feeling of being launched into space. Whenever things got bad on Pegasus she could always get in her Viper and fly, or engage in battle with a few Cylon Raiders.

"Ares, Starbuck. Get you but back to the deck. You are in no condition to fly." Kara ordered over the comm.

"Forget it; I'm heading back to Galactica." Tari responded and shut off her comm. Her breathing had slowed and her heart rate evened out. There was nothing to be done right now that she was heading back to Galactica; her home. She needed to be with in the familiar walls of the aged Battlestar that had become more her home than the house she lived in on Caprica. Tari thought Galactica was a much better home and a lot better on her mental state as well. She had everything there; her parents and Tony. He had been there for her right off when she had come to the Pegasus. But after the Colonies had been attacked everything had changed and so had she. Now Galactica was her home and she was slowly reverting to the person she should have become before her life on the Pegasus.

"Galactica, Ares. Permission to land on starboard flight pod."

"Ares, Galactica. Checkers are green, call the ball."

"Calling the ball." Tari replied and with a deep breath she hit the throttle to trap the landing. When she was towed back into the hanger deck Tari felt a lightening of her soul because there on the deck waiting for her was not only her father but her mother as well.

"Hey there Admiral, just out for a joy ride." Tari said and jumped down from her Viper offering them a smile to try and hide her recent almost breakdown. But the look on their faces made Tari's smile falter.

"We have to talk." Bill said looking to Laura and then to his daughter to follow him. This wasn't going to be good but Tari followed.

PILOTS READY ROOM:

Tari entered behind her parents to see Tony sitting in one of the chairs. This was a new development. Only the Admiral, Former President, Tari, and Tony were in the room. Something had to be up. "Ok, what's going on?" Tari asked.

Tony came over to Tari, cupping her face and looking into her eyes, "You were on the Pegasus?" He asked. Tari pulled away and nodded. She didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But why are we here?" Tari answered Tony and then turned to her parents. Tony put his hand on Tari's lower back to try and comfort her.

"I brought you and Capt. Bastian here for a reason." Bill started to say and paused, "I want the two of you to protect the former President. She has chosen to settle on New Caprica."

"WHAT?!" Tari shouted. Tony backed off. He knew he couldn't stop an Adama with a head full of steam.

"Tari, I'm a teacher. I could help down there."

"Yeah, you could help by getting sick, by freezing to death in winter, or a hundred other things that could happen." Tari huffed. She didn't want to lose her mother again.

"That's not going to happen." Laura assured and moved closer to her daughter.

"You're damn right it's not even if I have to lock you in a cell…" Tari trailed off as her mother clamped a hand over Tari's mouth.

"I'm going to be fine." Her mother said again removing her hand and taking her daughter into an embrace. Tari tried not to cry, but the tears feel. Over her mothers shoulder she looked to her father William Adama who had a sad smile on his face. He was losing Laura Roslin to this planet as well. Tari reached out her hand towards the admiral and with one small step he took his daughters hand joining them.

Tony sat back and watched the small family. They had been through so much and now they were being divided again, this time by the Former Presidents choice. Laura Roslin wanted to become a teacher again. She had the chance to mold young minds for the better. It was something that was sorely needed in the fleet right now. He had been over to some of the other ships and the children were left to run around all day with no formal education set up. Laura Roslin was going to give those children a chance at a schooling they could have had if the Colonies still existed. But her choice was hurting her daughter.

"I don't want you to go." Tari choked out through her flood of silent tears.

Laura pulled back and cupped her daughters face using her thumbs to wipe away the tear tracks. "I'm not going to be that far away." Laura replied. She could feel her own tears gathering in her eyes. Laura felt Bill move a step closer.

"What if I…"

"No, this is my choice. Your father understands, and so should you." She didn't want to see Tari hurting from her choice to go to New Caprica but it was something she felt she had to do.

"Ma'am, I would be honored to serve as your protection while you are on New Caprica." Tony said rising from his seat to come and stand at Tari's back. He placed his left hand on her lower back offering comfort again.

"Thank you Captain." Laura acknowledged him with a small smile.

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble." Tari whispered and said louder, "I might as well go along with this insanity." Tari let go of her father hand to wrap both arms around her mother before pulling back and wiping at her eyes.

"Thank you." Laura whispered and sighed when she felt Bill's hand on her shoulder. Later she would have to tell him her reasoning behind wanting to go to New Caprica, or she would just ask him to sit with her for old time's sake.

**NEW CAPRICA:**

**1 YEAR LATER**

Tari walked into the School tent to see her mother working with two small girls on math problems. She had left Tony in the square so she could come here to get her mother. It was the end of the week and that meant Laura Roslin was free to go to the Galactica for the weekend. The Admiral was planning a family Dinner with Lee and Kara in his quarters. It was the first time in a month that all of them would be together in the same room.

"Mom, let's go." Tari spoke and smiled at one of the little girls who stuck her tongue out at Tari. This was the normal routine whenever Tari came here. It was something that made the young Adama girl happy. Seeing the children loving her mother as much as she did warmed Tari's heart.

"All right, go get your lovely husband and we'll leave." Laura said over the kid's heads and smiled at her daughter.

"Ok, ten minutes and we are breakin' atmo." Tari laughed as she headed out of the tent.

Tari met Tony in the square smiling at him. He carried something behind his back and smiled at her in return. After dinner tonight he would give her what he had procured in the market but for now they had to get Laura Roslin up to Galactica for dinner and her long over due weekend.

As they walked back to the school tent a thundering began in the clouds above Tent City. Everyone froze at the sight; Cylon Raiders were flying through the clouds. Tari looked over at her mother and saw her closing the tent flap after shooing the kids back inside. "Dad…" Tari gasped.

"No debris raining from the sky, the Galactica made it and so did the rest of the fleet." Tony whispered in his wife's ear. She seemed to calm but not by much.

"What the frak is going on?" Kara Thrace asked from behind the married couple. Tari turned to her brother's lover and reached for her hand. Kara took it needing the contact just like Tari did. This was going to be bad and was going to get worse before it got better.

TO BE CONTINUED:

Look for the next installment called RESCUED ADAMA dealing with Season 3.


End file.
